Percy Jackson Oneshots on Just About Everything
by DaughterOfNike16
Summary: A series of oneshots about the Percy Jackson world. Find out what happens to two participants in a cross country race, Percy's thoughts before the Second Titan War, Apollo teaching a poetry class, and much more! New: chapters are also in German.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson Oneshots on Just About Everything**

**Chapter One**

**The Worst Cross-Country Race Ever**

The most recent dream I had was a particularly vivid one that I was riding a Pegasus.

I was a demigod attending Camp Half-Blood and I'd been chosen to participate in a cross country obstacle course race. There were two rules: Only campers older than 16 could participate; and all weapons and magical items were allowed, just like in Capture the Flag. The object of the race was to get to the finish line as fast as possible - without getting eaten by monsters.

All the participating demigods lined up at the starting line: the top of Half-Blood Hill, right by Thalia's tree. Chiron stood by with a starting gun, just like the kind used in running races. We all lined up, the gun fired and we were off. The first leg of the race was on foot. Once you ran a mile, any magical creatures could take you for the rest of the race. Monsters could attack at any stage. The endpoint was 10 miles away at a beach.

Sometime after starting, I found myself atop a black Pegasus, a sword strapped to my side. Several meters below us, I could see the top of a vineyard.

As the Pegasus and I flew along, I wondered why I hadn't encountered any monsters yet, besides the Hellhound at the starting line that I'd killed with the help of a fellow camper.

Just as I finished my wondering, I heard the sound of flapping wings, and it wasn't coming from the Pegasus. I twisted around to look to the right and sure enough, a small figure was flying toward us. As it approached, I could see a human-sized figure that flickered between an angry cheerleader with pompoms and a demon with flaming hair, fangs, a donkey leg and a metal human leg.

_An empousa_, I thought. The Pegasus sensed the monster and began flying faster. I could hear the empousa on our tail, hissing loudly.

The off-task part of my brain wondered why the empousa was attacking me - usually they only attack boys.

I drew my sword and the next thing I knew, the empousa and I were battling - while falling through midair. I stabbed the demon and she shrieked loudly, lunging for me. I hit the ground and ran as fast as I could.

Seconds later, something was wrong. My sword was gone and the empousa was hot on my tail. I made a split second decision and ran for it. I could see what appeared to be the finish line about half a mile away.

The empousa screeched behind me and suddenly my friend and fellow demigod Rosalie appeared next to me. Together we ran for our lives – literally – until we crossed the finish line. Both of us fell over, breathing heavily.

The empousa hit an invisible barrier, screeched in frustration and exploded into dust. Several other demigods had finished already, and they all gave us curious looks. After all, you're supposed to kill the monsters, not lose your weapons and run for your life.

I stood and offered Rosalie my hand. She took it and stood up too. We looked at each other, wondering what to do now. Obviously, we had finished. But probably very poorly. A scowling son of Ares told us gruffly, "Go and get your score." He pointed to a folding table set on the sand a few feet away. A man sat behind it, furiously scribbling on some papers.

Rosalie and I approached the table. "Hello. We were told to get our scores here for the cross country race," I said.

The man stopped scribbling and looked up. It was Hermes.

"Hello there! Your scores are right here, just a second!" He riffled through a stack to his right and pulled out two papers. "Here you are, ladies! Have a nice day. By the way, the medal ceremony will be held at 4 o'clock." He went back to his unfinished papers.

I turned and walked away, Rosalie right behind me.

"Look here, it says 'not enough skill shown in killing monsters.'" She showed me the paper.

I showed her mine. "Mine says 'loss of weapon results in severe point deduction.' What's your score? Mine's 67 out of 100."

"FAIL!" She grinned. "Just kidding. I got the same. We definitely won't be winning anything!"

"Well, better luck next year, I guess. If we haven't been eaten by monsters by then!" I replied with a grin.

* * *

**Kapitel Eins **

**Das Allerschlimmste Langlaufrennen**

Mein neuester Traum den ich hatte, war ein besonders anschaulicher in dem ich auf einem Pegasus ritt.

Ich war eine Halbgottin, besuchte Camp Halbblut und wurde ausgewählt, um in einem Hindernis-Parcours Langlaufrennen teilzunehmen. Es gab zwei Regeln: nur Kinder älter als 16 Jahre könnten teilnehmen; und alle Waffen und magische Gegenstände waren erlaubt, wie in „Fang die Flagge". Das Ziel des Rennens war die Ziellinie so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen - ohne von Monstern gefressen zu werden.

Alle Teilnehmer standen aufgereiht an der Startlinie: Halbblut Hügel, oben genau bei Thalias Baum. Chiron stand bereit den Startgeschuss zu geben, genau wie bei einem richtigen Rennen. Wir stellten uns an, die Waffe schoss und los gings. Die erste Etappe des Rennens war zu Fuß. Nach der ersten Meile können wir mit magischen Kreaturen für den Rest des Rennens reiten. In jeder Etappe konnten uns Monster angreifen. Der Endpunkt war 10 Meilen entfernt an einem Strand.

Irgendwann nach dem Start fand ich mich auf einem schwarzen Pegasus, ein Schwert an meiner Seite geschnallt. Mehrere Meter unter uns konnte ich einen Weingarten sehen.

Als Pegasus und ich entlang flogen, wunderte ich mich, warum ich noch keinem Monster begegnet bin, außer dem Höllenhund an der Startlinie, den ich mit Hilfe von einem Kameraden getötet habe.

Plötzlich hörte ich den Klang von Flügeln und es kam nicht von Pegasus. Ich drehte mich nach rechts um und sah eine kleine Figur die in unsere Richtung flog. Als sie näher kam, konnte ich eine Figur mit menschlichen Dimensionen sehen. Sie flackerte zwischen einer Mischung aus zornigen Cheerleader mit Pompons und einem Dämonen mit flammenden Haaren, Reißzähnen, und zwei verschiedenen Beinen.

_Eine Empousa_, dachte ich. Pegasus spürte das Monster und begann schneller zu fliegen. Ich konnte lautes Zischen direkt hinter uns hören.

Ein Teil meines Gehirns wunderte sich, warum die Empousa mich angriff - meistens greifen sie nur Jungen an.

Ich zog mein Schwert und im nächsten Augenblick, merkte ich wie die Empousa und ich kämpften. Wir fielen durch die Luft. Ich stach den Dämonen, er schrie laut und attackierte mich. Meine Füße berührten den Boden und ich rannte so schnell ich konnte.

Sekunden später war etwas falsch. Mein Schwert war verschwunden und die Empousa war heiß auf meinen Schwanz. Ich einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschiede ich mich und lief. Ich konnte sehen, was die Ziellinie etwa eine halbe Meile entfernt zu sein schien.

Die Empousa kreischte hinter mir und plötzlich meine Freundin und Halbgottin Rosalie erschienen neben mir. Zusammen liefen wir für unser Leben – wirklich –, bis wir die Ziellinie erreichten. Wir fielen beide um, schwer atmend.

Die Empousa stieß gegen eine unsichtbare Hindernis, schrie frustriert und explodiert zu Staub. Mehrere andere Halbgötter war bereits fertig, und alle gaben uns neugierige Blicke.

Schließlich sollten wir die Monstern töten, nicht unsere Waffen verlieren und für unseren Leben laufen.

Ich stand und bot Rosalie meine Hand. Sie nahm es und stand auch auf. Wir sahen einander an, und wunderten uns, was wir jetzt tun sollten. Offensichtlich haben wir es geschaft. Aber wahrscheinlich sehr schlecht.

Ein mismutiger Sohn des Ares sagte uns mürrisch, "Geh und holt Eure Ergebnis." Er zeigte auf ein Klapptisch der im Sand ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Ein Mann saß darhinter und kritzelte wütend auf einige Papiere.

Rosalie und ich näherte sich den Tisch. "Hallo. Der, da hinten hat uns gesagt, hier sollten wir unsere Ereignisse für das Laufrennen holen," sagte ich.

Der Mann stoppte sein Kritzeln und sah uns an. Es war Hermes. "Hallo Ihr! Ihre Resultate sind irgendwo hier, nur eine Sekunde!" Er blätterte durch eine Stapel an seines Rechts und zog zwei Papiere heraus. "Hier sind Sie, meine Damen! Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Tag. Übrigens werden die Siegerehrung um Vier Uhr stattfinden." Er ging zurück zu seinem unvollendeten Papiere.

Ich drehte mich und ging weg, Rosalie direkt hinter mir. "Guck, es sagt hier 'nicht genug Geschlichtkeit in Monster töten gezeigt.'" Sie zeigte mir das Papier.

Ich zeigte ihr meins. "Meins sagt 'Verlust der Waffe führt zu schweren Punktabzug.' Was ist deine Punktzahl? Meine ist 67 von 100."

"FEHLER!" Sie grinste. "Nur ein Scherz. Ich habe das gleiche. Wir werden definitiv nichts gewinnen!"

"Nun, mehr Glück nächstes Jahr. Wenn wir bis dahin nicht von Monstern gefressen sind!" antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story. It's a series of oneshots that I had to write for English class. This was an actual dream I had. Please review and tell me what you think: good, bad? I can update either tomorrow or next Saturday, depending on how busy I am. So if I don't update tomorrow, please be patient. And don't expect any updates during the week; I'm way too busy with school and sports to get on the computer. And please review, I'll greatly appreciate it! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Snapshot of Our Favorite Couple**

There are two teenagers, sitting on an old wooden dock, their feet dangling in the deep blue lake.

They are laughing and gazing at each other, as if nothing else exists in the world but them.

The girl's thick golden curls are blown back from her face, getting knotted by the slight breeze. Her gray eyes sparkle as she laughs.

The boy is slightly taller than the girl. His shaggy black hair hangs in his sea green eyes. He's splashing the girl with water. He has his arm around her.

Both teenagers wear orange t-shirts and jeans, rolled up to be kept from getting wet.

The girl's orange shirt is soaked, but she doesn't seem to care.

The boy isn't wet at all, even though his feet are dangling in the lake.

They look happy and carefree, as if a heavy burden has just been lifted from their shoulders.

And maybe it has.

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei**

**Snapshot von Unser Lieblings Paar**

Es gibt zwei Teenager, sie sitzen auf einem alten Holz Steg und lassen ihre Füße in den See baumeln.

Sie lachen und blicken in einander an als wenn nichts anderes in der Welt existiert als sie.

Des Mädchens goldenen Locken werden aus dem Gesicht geblasen und von dem Wind verknotet. Ihre grauen Augen funkeln als sie lacht.

Der Junge ist etwas größer als das Mädchen. Seine struppigen schwarzen Haare hängen in seinem Meer grüne Augen. Er spritzt das Mädchen mit Wasser. Sein Arm liegt um ihre Schultern.

Beide Teenager tragen orangefarbene T-Shirts und Jeans, hoch gerollt damit sie nicht nass werden.

Das Mädchens T-Shirt ist ganz nass, aber es scheint ihr egal zu sein.

Der Junge ist überhaupt nicht nass, obwohl seine Füße im See baumeln.

Sie sehen glücklich und sorgenfrei aus, als ob eine schwere Last gerade von ihren Schultern genommen war.

Und vielleicht hat es.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but it's supposed to be. Please review and tell me if you did or didn't like it. I won't be able to update until next Saturday or Sunday, so be patient. And, in your review, tell me who you think the two teenagers are. (It's quite obvious). Thanks for reading! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Snapshot of Camp Half-Blood**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books. And this goes for the whole story.**

Atop a large green hill there is a tall, bushy pine tree. Its branches interlock, forming a dense mass of green. The Golden Fleece glitters in the bottom-most branches, just above the copper-colored dragon curled around the trunk.

Down past the hill is a big blue mansion with white trim. A worn, wooden wraparound porch encircles the house. High up on the roof, an attic window is glazed with dust. On top of the roof, a golden weathervane spins lazily in circles.

To the left of the house are sprawling fields of strawberries. Several people weave their way through the plants, picking and weeding.

Past the house are the stables. Their paint is peeling and they're quite dirty.

A large pile of rocks sits before the densely packed woods; it resembles a fist. The trees in the woods are tall and old. Their branches weave together to form a thick canopy, allowing very little light down to the floor.

The shoreline of the ocean stretches far in both directions. White topped waves roll in and crash against the shore; spraying mist high into the sky. Along the shore, to the right is a large sandy beach. There, dunes shift slowly in the ocean wind.

To the right of the beach is a giant climbing wall, solid rock with red-hot lava pouring down it every now and then.

Past the climbing wall is a Greek-style Amphitheatre sprawling down a hill. Its marble columns gleam in the sunlight.

To the right of this is a bright blue canoe lake and straight ahead is the lone pine tree on the hill again.

All those wonders down below the hill in the valley form Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Kapitel Drei**

**Snapshot von Camp Halbblut**

Auf einem großen, grünen Hügel steht ein großer, buschiger Kiefer. Seine Zweige ineinander und bilden eine dichte Masse von Grün. The Goldene Fleece glitzert in der untersten Äste, knapp über dem kupferfarbenen Drachen um den Stamm geringelt.

Unten hinter dem Hügel ist ein großes blaues Haus mit weißen trimmen. Eine umlaufenden Veranda umkreist das Haus. Hoch auf dem Dach ist ein fenster mit Staub verglast. Auf dem Dach dreht sich eine goldene Wetterfahne im Kreis.

Auf der linken Seite des Hauses sind weit reichenden Felder von Erdbeeren. Mehrere Menschen schlängeln durch die Pflanzen während sie Pflucken und Kreuter ziehen.

Hinter dem Haus gibt einige Ställe. Ihre Farbe blättert ab und sie sind sehr verschmutzt.

Ein großer Haufen Steine sitzt vor den dichter Wald; es sieht aus wie einer Faust. Die Bäume in den Wäldern sind groß und alt. Ihre Zweige weben zusammen und bilden eine dicke Haube, so dass nur wenig Licht bis zum Boden.

Die Küste des Ozeans erstreckt sich weit in beide Richtungen. Am Ufer entlang, auf der rechten Seite ist ein großer Sandstrand. Weiß gekrönt Wellen rollen in und sturzen gegen das Ufer; Nebel hoch in den Himmel spritzen. Entlang der Küste, auf der rechten Seite ist ein großer Sandstrand. Dort verschieben Dünen langsam im Meer Wind.

Auf der rechten Seite des Strandes ist eine riesige Kletterwand, Fels mit glühenden Lava strömte es hin und wieder.

Vorbei an der Kletterwand ist ein Amphitheater im griechischen Stil weitläufigen einen Hügel hinunter. Seinen Marmorsäulen schimmern im Sonnenlicht.

Auf der rechten Seite ist dies eine leuchtend blaue See Kanu und geradeaus ist der einzelner Kiefer auf dem Hügel wieder.

All diese Wunder unter dem Hügel im Tal formen Camp Halbblut.

* * *

**A/N: This is another short one! Sorry for not updating yesterday; I was busy. Thank you FutureNovelist887 and no-percabeth-is-no-life for reviewing! This chapter and chapter two are called snapshots; I learned that in English class. Again, the next update will come either next Friday or Saturday. ~DaughterOfNike16**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Camp Half-Blood Celebrates Earth Day**

It was April 22, and Grover was extremely excited.

"Percy, guess what?" he exclaimed, trotting up to Percy after breakfast.

Percy, who was not fully awake yet, groggily asked, "What?"

"It's Earth Day!" Grover jumped happily up and down. "Come, on we have work to do, like cleaning up Camp, for instance!"

Percy stopped to stick his head under a faucet. "Okay, I'm awake now."

Grover pulled out a list and began reading. "The whole camp will help to pick up litter in and around Camp. It shouldn't take very long; there are tons of campers, nature spirits and satyrs. We'll burn it in the Hephaestus Cabin's furnace; which isn't very clean, but it's better than burning trees to forge stuff. Juniper and I printed out a list of things people can do to go green, which we can hand out to the mortals in the city. And by the way, the paper we're using is 100% recycled. Also, we're going to collect money for our collection, which is going to be donated to a variety of nature-preserving charities."

Percy looked slightly confused. "Who has a collection of donations?"

"Oh, the satyrs and nature spirits started one a few months ago, with help from the Demeter kids."

"Okay," said Percy. "I'm in. What are we waiting for?"

Grover shrugged, grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him off to the Big House.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the whole camp stood assembled in front of the blue mansion, armed with reused plastic shopping bags and gloves. Mr. D. grudgingly agreed to provide cold grape juice to the cabin (or team) that brought back the most trash in two hours. "It'll get the brats out of my feet for a while," was his reason for doing so.

With that happy thought, each cabin raced off to try and find the most trash. Even the Hunters of Artemis had showed up to help, promising that they'd definitely win.

Percy, Nico, Pollux and Grover joined the Athena Cabin, and they all set out for their share of the area.

* * *

Nico was the first to find a piece of litter; it was a broken beer bottle. "Gross," he commented, dropping it in his bag.

"Humans," Grover said disgustedly. "No respect for nature. It's so sad to see our beautiful planet being destroyed by mankind. And the worst part is that is doesn't have to be this way, but it happens anyway. We don't have to trash the planet to live. But so few humans seem to realize that."

The demigods stood in silence around him, all with guilty expressions on their faces.

Finally Annabeth shouldered her bag and announced, "Well, why are we standing here? Let's clean it up!"

Everyone got to work, and when the two hours were up, the team had cleared an area of ten square miles. Every last one of them was sweaty and exhausted. The amount of full bags they'd piled up was amazing: about a hundred; all filled to the top. Each demigod (and Grover) grabbed one bag, and sent the rest back to camp via the Hermes Delivery Service. Nico offered to shadow-travel the whole group back, since they were several miles from camp, but he warned that it'd probably make him pass out for a week.

* * *

All 16 campers appeared out of the shadows of the Big House, scaring Mr. D out of his wits. He looked ready to throw a Diet Coke can at the group, until he noticed his son in the midst. Nico promptly passed out on the deck. Percy fed him some ambrosia and carried him over to a couch.

Apparently the Athena group hadn't been the only one to send their litter via Hermes. 20 stacks of bags sat around the Big House porch, each labeled with a count of bags, and their total weight.

Chiron announced to the group of anxious campers that the Demeter/nature spirits group and the Athena group had tied for first place. The Hunters had gotten a close second, which did not make them happy.

"Don't worry; everyone will get an ice cream sundae!" Chiron assured the disappointed demigods. All the campers cheered, and Mr. D handed out the grape juice to the winners.

Malcolm stood up holding a calculator and called out, "Hey, everybody! Today we cleaned approximately 210 square miles. That's 15% of Long Island! Good job everybody!"

The campers cheered, and everybody looked very pleased with themselves.

* * *

After everyone was refreshed, they all headed out into the city to hand out flyers and collect money. Several Athena kids had found strategic locations, so they could reach the most New Yorkers. They'd all spread out into groups of four, and in three hours, most groups were out of flyers.

Percy found it quite fun to stand at a street corner and happily hand out the flyers to everyone who passed by.

All the groups stayed a bit longer, until Grover called everyone back to Camp. After totaling the money, they found that the collections plus the earlier money from the nature spirits equaled just over $600. Katie gave a list of the four charities they wanted to divide the money between to Annabeth and Malcolm who immediately completed the transactions.

* * *

At dinner that night, Grover slid into the bench next to Percy and told him, "Thanks. I had my doubts that humans could really accomplish this much, but you all proved me wrong. I now believe that mankind can right all the wrongs they've committed, but it'll still be a long struggle. Not all people are convinced yet that our precious Earth is being destroyed. But we're going to change that, and I'm going to lead the way. This is what I'm meant to do as a Lord of the Wild. Will you help me, Percy?"

Percy nodded, as his mouth was full.

"Oh, thank you! You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Percy grinned. "You're welcome. And of course I will help you, I think protecting the Wild is important too. By the way, Happy Earth Day, Grover."

* * *

**Kapitel Vier**

**Camp Halbblut Feirert Tag der Erde**

Es war April 22, und Grover war extrem aufgeregt.

"Percy, rat mal, was?" rief er aus, als er zu Percy nach dem Frühstück trabte.

Percy, der nicht ganz wach war fragte: "Was?"

"Es ist Tag der Erde!" Grover hupfte aufgeregt auf und ab. "Komm, wir auf Arbeit zu tun haben, wie Camp Aufräumen, zum Beispiel!"

Percy hielt an um den Kopf unter einen Wasserhahn zu halten. "Okay, jetzt bin ich wach."

Grover zog eine Liste aus und begann zu lesen. "Das ganze Camp wird damit helfen mull in und rund um Camp auf zuheben. Es sollte nicht sehr lange dauern, den es gibt viele Halbgötter, Naturgeister und Satyrn. Wir werden es in den Ofen von der Hephaistos Kabine verbrennen; das ist nicht sehr sauber, ich weiß, aber es ist besser als Bäumen verbrennen um Sachen zu schmieden. Juniper und ich haben eine Liste ausgedruckt von der Dinge, die Menschen tun können um umweltfreundlich zu werden, die wir auszuteilen können zu die Menchen in die Stadt. Und übrigens ist das Papier das wir benutzen 100% recyceltes. Auch werden wir Geld für unsere Kollektion sammeln; die geht zu mehrere von Natur-Erhaltung Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen ."

Percy guckte ein bisschen verwirrt. "Wer hat eine Sammlung?"

"Oh, die Satyrn and Naturgeister haben eine vor ein paar Monaten angefangen, mit hilfe von Demeters kinder."

"Okay," said Percy. "Ich bin drin. Worauf warten wir?"

Grover zuckte mit den Schultern, packte Percy am Arm und zog ihn ins Große Haus.

* * *

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand das ganze Camp vor dem blauen Villa versammelt, bewaffnet mit wiederverwendet Plastiktüten und Handschuhe. Herr D. sagte widerwillig das er kalten Traubensaft für die Kabine (oder Team), die den meisten Müll in zwei Stunden zurück brachte. "Es wird die Gören aus meine Fuße für eine Weile halten", war sein Grund dafür.

Mit diesem glücklichen Gedanken, rannte jeder Kabine aus zu versuchen den meisten Müll zu finden. Auch die Jägerinnen von Artemis waren da zu helfen, und versprachen, sie wurden auf jeden Fall gewinnen.

Percy, Nico, Pollux und Grover Mitgliedeten die Athena Kabine, und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach ihrem Anteil der Fläche.

* * *

Nico war der erste, ein Stück Müll zu finden. Es war eine zerbrochene Bierflasche. "Igit," kommentierte er und ließ es in seine Tasche fallen.

"Menschen", sagte Grover empört. "Kein Respekt für die Natur. Es ist so traurig zu sehen wie unseren schönen Planeten durch Menschen zerstört ist. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass brauch nicht so sein, aber es passiert trotzdem. Wir müssen nicht den Planeten für ein Mülleimer benutzen um zu leben, aber so wenige Menschen scheinen das zu erkennen."

Die Halbgötter standen schweigend um ihn herum, alle mit schuldig Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

Schließlich schulterte Annabeth ihre Tasche und sagte: "Nun, warum stehen wir hier? Lasst uns aufräumen! "

Jeder begann zu arbeiten, und als die zwei Stunden um waren, hatte das Team eine Fläche von zehn Quadrat-Meilen gelöscht. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war verschwitzt und erschöpft. Die Menge an vollen Tüten, die sie angehäuft hatte, war erstaunlich: ungefähr einhundert, alle bis oben gefüllt. Jeder Halbgott (und Grover) packte eine Tasche und schickte den Rest zurück zum Camp über den Hermes Versand Service. Nico bot an, mit Schattenreisen die ganze Gruppe zurück zu nehmen, da sie mehrere Meilen vom Camp waren, aber er warnte, dass er wahrscheinlich davon ihn ohnmacht fallen wurde für eine Woche.

* * *

Alle 16 Halbgötter erschienen aus dem Schatten des Großen Hauses und erschrecken Herrn D fast zu Tode. Er sah aus als wurde er gerne eine Diet Coke Kanne an die gruppe schmeißen, als er sein Sohn in der mitte sah. Nico fiel ohnmächtig auf das Deck. Percy fütterte ihm etwas Ambrosia und trug ihn über zu einem Sofa.

Anscheinend war die Athena Gruppe nicht die einzige, die ihren Müll über Hermes versenden. EIn Stapel von 20 Beuteln saßen auf dem Veranda des Großes Hauses, jede mit einer Anzahl von Taschen beschriftet, und ihr Gesamtgewicht.

Chiron angekündigte zu der Gruppe von ängstlichen Halbgötter, dass die Demeter-Naturgeister-Gruppe und die Athena Gruppe hatte beide den ersten Platz gekreigt. Die Jägerinnen hatten den Zweiten Platz geschafft, und sie waren damit nicht zufrieden.

"Keine Sorgen; jeder wird ein gemischten Eisbecher bekommen!" tröstete Chiron die enttäuschten Halbgötter. Alle jubelten, und Herrn D verteilte den Traubensaft an die Gewinner.

Malcolm stand auf mit einem Taschenrechner und rief: "Hor mal, alle! Heute haben wir ungefähr 210 Quadrat-Meilen gereinigt. Das ist 15% von Long Island! Gut gemacht!"

Die Halbgötter jubelten, und alle sahen sehr zufrieden.

* * *

Nachdem jeder erfrischt war, gingen sie alle raus in die Stadt um Broschüren zu verteilen. Mehrere von Athenas Kinder hatten strategische Orten gefunden, damit sie die meisten New Yorkers finden konnten. Alle verteilten sich in Gruppen von vier und in drei Stunden, hatten meisten Gruppen keine weiteren Broschüren.

Es machte Percy viel Spaß an einer Straßenecke zu stehen und einen Broschür zu jeder geben der vorbei kam.

Alle Gruppen blieben ein wenig länger, bis Grover alle zuruck zu Camp holte. Nachdem sie das Geld gezählt haben, fanden sie das das gesammelte Geld und das von den Naturgeistern zusammen gerade über $600 war. Katie gab Annabeth und Malcolm eine liste mit den vier Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen wo sie das geld verteilen wollten, und die beiden erledigten die Transaktsion.

* * *

Am Abendessen saß sich Grover neben Percy und sagte ihm, "Danke. Ich hatte meine Zweifeln das Menschen wirklich alles machen könnten das wir heute gemacht haben. Ihr habt mir das gegenteil bewiesen. Ich glaube jetzt das Menschenheit alle ihre Fehler richtig machen können, auch wenn es ein langer Kampf seinen wurd. Nicht alle Menschen glauben das unsere Kostbare Erde zerstört wird. Aber wir werden das endern, und ich werde den Weg weisen. Das ist was ich tun muss, als ein Herr des Wilden. Wirst du mir helfen, Percy?"

Percy nickte, da sein Mund voll war.

"Oh, vielen Dank! Du bist der beste Freund den einer haben könnte!"

Percy grinste. "Gern geschehen. Und natürlich werde ich dir helfen, ich glaube auch den Schutz der Wilde ist wichtig. Übrigens, Frohen Erde Tag, Grover. "

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be fun to write a oneshot on the camp celebrating Earth Day. I hope you readers enjoyed it. If anyone has an idea they'd like to see me write about, you can leave it in a review. As usual, I won't be able to update until next weekend. I have a review question: Did you do anything environmentally friendly (like pick up trash or plant a tree), and if you did, what was it? Thank you FutureNovelist887 for reviewing the last chapter. Happy Earth Day everyone! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Thoughtshot of Percy**

He wonders if he made the right decision.

His decision to choose the prophecy and protect Nico.

At least Nico didn't blame him anymore for Bianca's death.

He knew that Nico was on his side now, helping him to defeat Kronos.

But Percy wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to take a bath in the river Styx.

Nico said it's the only way to stand a chance against the titan lord; and he's probably right.

And Percy knows he wants to save his friends, camp, Olympus and the world.

He knows that he will die on his sixteenth birthday. The best he can hope for is that Olympus will be saved.

A small part of him wonders why his soul has to be reaped. That doesn't sound fun.

Percy knows his sixteenth birthday is in a few months. That's when one decision will be made: to save or destroy Olympus. His days are numbered now.

His fatal flaw is personal loyalty.

It's called fatal for a reason.

He will save his friends or die trying.

Because when you're a hero, that's what you do.

You save your friends.

Even if it means giving up your own life.

* * *

**Kapitel Fünf**

**Thoughtshot von Percy**

Er fragt sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung gemacht hat.

Seine Entscheidung, die Prophezeiung zu wählen und Nico zu schützen.

Zumindest beshuldigte Nico ihn nicht mehr für Biancas Tod.

Er wusste das Nico jetzt auf seiner Seite war und half ihm Kronos zu besiegen.

Aber Percy wollte nicht gerade in der Styx baden.

Nico sagt, es ist seine einzinge Chance den Titan Herrn zu schlagen, und er hat bestimmt recht.

Und Percy weiß das er seine Freunde, Camp, Olymp und die Welt retten will.

Er weiß das er an seinem 16 Geburtstag sterben will. Das beste das er für hoffen kann ist das Olymp wird gerettet .

Ein kleines teil von ihm wundert warum seine Seele geernted seien muss. Das hort sich nicht wie Spaß an.

Percy weiß das sein 16 Geburtstag in ein paar Monate ist. Dann wird etwas entschieden: Olymp zu retten oder vernichten. Seine Tage werden jetzt gezählt.

Seinen tödlicher Fehler ist persönliche Loyalität.

Es wird für einen bestimmten Grund todlich genannt.

Er wird seine Freunde retten, oder dabei sterben.

Weil, wenn du ein Held bist, das tut man.

Du rettest deine Freunde.

Auch wenn der Preis dein eigenes Leben ist.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a little depressing. If you think Percy is out of character, maybe he is. But I think he would have these thoughts before the war. I mean, he thought he was going to die. Of course he would have depressing thoughts. This is another one of my English papers. The previous chapter was just a special I wrote for Earth Day. Now I'm back to my English papers. Like I said in the previous chapter, you can give me ideas to write about. Thank you FutureNovelist887 for reviewing the last chapter; I really appreciate it. If you're reading this, I would love it if you review. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get an email saying I got a review. Any comments or criticism is welcome. Review question: What's your favorite color? I will update at the soonest on Saturday, but probably Sunday. ~DaughterOfNike16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Apollo Teaches Poetry**

"I arrive at Camp

The demigods need my help,

I am so awesome."

The small group of campers standing around the god of poetry all groaned loudly.

When Percy, Diana, Adrian and Alyssa learned that they had to write a poem for English class, they knew that they would need help. The only one who was actually happy to write a poem was Adrian. Go figure-his dad was the god of poetry.

Unfortunately, he couldn't help the others. So, he had the brilliant idea to ask his dad. After all, shouldn't the god of poetry know how to write a really good poem? Apparently not.

"Dad," Adrian began. "Can you help us? We have to write poems for English class." And that's how the four demigods came to be sitting in the arts and crafts pavilion, learning about the art of poetry-writing.

Apollo instructed them to write any type of poem they wished. The only catch-it had to include something about Apollo being awesome.

Adrian got to work right away. In seconds, he had a neat little poem written out:

The grass is so green

The sky is so very blue

My dad is cool.

"Very good! I knew you inherited my amazing poetry skills!" Apollo praised his son.

Percy wasn't sure he could actually write a poem. He poured some water on his head, picked up a pencil and began writing.

I really like the sea,

It is deep and mysterious.

I am good friends with the fish.

My dad lives in the sea.

Apollo is awesome,

And so is my dad.

Apollo quickly read Percy's poem and deemed it "almost as good as I can write!"

Diana thought his poem was a bit lame, and Alyssa replied, "Well, he is the Son of Poseidon."

"What did you write?" asked Diana. She snatched her friend's paper and quickly read it.

There once was a god named Apollo

He made his oracle live in a hollow

Apollo is very annoying

With mortals he loves toying

Should I ever run into him, in despair I will wallow.

"You really don't like him, do you?" was all Diana had to say.

Apollo then read Alyssa's poem and stated, "It's good to know what you think of me."

Diana's poem was quite simple:

Red and orange, pink and gold

Apollo's sunrises never grow old.

Percy, Alyssa and Adrian all agreed Diana's poem was the best out of all. "You obviously know how to write a poem, so this session is over!" declared Apollo. Alyssa all but ran out of the pavilion. The others followed a bit later.

One thing all three demigods (minus Adrian) knew now: just because you're the god of poetry doesn't mean you know how to write a good poem.

* * *

**Kapitel Sechs**

**Apollo Lehrt Dichtkunst**

"I arrive at Camp

The demigods need my help,

I am so awesome."

Die kleine Gruppe das um der Gott des Dichtkunst stand stönten laut.

Als Percy, Diana, Adrian und Alyssa lehrnten das sie ein Gedicht für Englisch Klasse schreiben mussten, wussten sie das sie hilfe brauchten. Der enzige der sich freute ein Gedicht zu schreiben war Adrian. Stimmt-seine Papa ist den Gott des Dichtkunst.

Leider konnte er die anderen nicht helfen. Dann hatte er die brilliante Idee das sie sein Papa fragen könnten. Immerhin, sollte den Gott des Dichtkunst doch wissen wie man ein gutes Gedicht schreibt? Offenbar nicht.

"Papa," fing Adrian an. "Kanst du uns helfen? Wir müssen gedichte für Englisch Klasse schreiben." Und dieswegen saßen die vier Halbgötter in die Kunst und Handwerk Pavillion wärend sie die Art des Gedicht-schreiben lernten.

Apollo sagte ihn das sie irgendein gedicht schreiben konnten, wie sie mochten. Der einzige Haken-es musste sein über wie cool Apollo ist.

Adrian machte sich an die Arbeit. In wenige Sekunden hatte er ein schönes kleines Gedicht ausgeschrieben:

Das Grass ist so grün

Der Himmel, er ist so blau

Mein Papa ist cool.

"Sehr gut! Ich wusste das du meine erstaunliche Gedicht schreiben Fähigkeiten geerbt hast!" lobte Apollo sein Sohn.

Percy war nicht sicher das er wirklich ein Gedicht schreiben konnte. Er leis etwas Wasser auf sein Kopf tröpfeln, hob sein Bleistift und began zu schreiben.

Ich mag den See so sehr,

Es ist tief und geheimnessvoll.

Fische sind meine Freunde.

Mein Papa lebt im See.

Apollo ist cool,

Und auch mein Papa.

Apollo lass schnell Percy's gedicht und sagte es war "fast so gut wie ich schreiben kann!"

Diana fand sein Gedicht ein bisschen albern, und Alyssa antwortete, "Nun, er _ist _ja der Sohn von Poseidon."

"Was hast du geschrieben?" fragte Diana. Sie griff nach ihre Freundins Papier und lass es schnell.

There once was a god named Apollo

He made his oracle live in a hollow

Apollo is very annoying

With mortals he loves toying

Should I ever run into him, in despair I will wallow.

"Du magst ihm wirklich nicht, richtig?" War alles was Diana sagte.

Dann lass Apollo Alyssa's Gedicht und sagte, "Gut dass ich weiß was du von mir denkst."

Diana's gedicht war ganz einfach:

Rot und orange, rosa und golt

Apollo's Sonnenaufgänge werden nie alt.

Percy, Alyssa und Adrian sagten alle das Diana's gedicht das allerbeste war. "Ihr wist ja wie man ein Gedicht schreibt, da ist diese Sitzung zuende!" rief Apollo. Alyssa rannte aus die Pavillion. Die anderen folgten mit ein bisschen abstand.

Eines, was alle drei Halbgötter (außer Adrian) jetzt wussten: nur weil du des Gott von Gedichtkunst bist, meint nicht dass du weist wie mann ein gutes Gedicht schreibt!

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter Six, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think. Really, it only takes a few seconds. I know people are reading this, because I got 418 hits since I posted the last chapter, and 19 visitors just in May. I don't care what you write-it can be really short. Remember, if you don't like it, your feedback can make me a better writer. And, I really enjoy getting reviews, it makes me so happy! Anyway, thank you Anonymous for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it! As usual, I will update next weekend. I probably could have updated earlier than today, because I was sick and stayed home, but I had so much homework to do it wasn't even funny. My sports should be finished, so I might have more writing time once I get my homework under control. And, please give me suggestions, I'm going to need them sooner or later. Thanks for reading! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Joy and Fear**

Fear usually comes before joy.

A fear that you won't ever get to experience joy again.

For example, in the months leading up to the Second Titan War, the heroes were fearful that they would lose the war.

There was a high cost attributed to losing the war. The gods would fall, the demigods would be obliterated, the Titans would rule and Western civilization would be gone forever.

Every hero fighting on the side of the gods knew there was a chance that they would die. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood knew their side was outnumbered, for the Titans had recruited nearly every monster alive.

A few weeks before the real battles started, Percy and Beckendorf, a fellow hero, went on a mission to destroy the Princess Andromeda, a cruise ship stocked with monsters. That mission would start the whole war. Their goal was to wire the ship's engine room with explosives, get off the ship without being detected and set off the detonator once they were at a safe distance. The two demigods succeeded with the first task, unfortunately, they were detected and Beckendorf was captured. There was nothing left to do for Percy but jump into the sea, and set off the explosives, destroying the ship and his friend.

The rest of the camp couldn't celebrate their side's victory with one of their best heroes dead, too.

The heroes certainly felt fear as they entered into the battle against the Titans.

And they felt joy afterward, knowing they had won-and saved the world-though it was overshadowed by sadness for the many friends they'd lost.

Then in the coming months, there was definite joy in knowing that their lives weren't overshadowed by the prospect of a battle.

* * *

**Kapitel Sieben**

**Freude und Angst**

Angst kommt meistens bevor freude.

Eine Angst das du nie wieder Freude fühlen wirst.

Zum beispiel, in die Monaten vor den Zweiten Titan Krieg, die Helde hatten angst das die den Krieg verlieren wirden.

Eine hoher Preis kam mit verlieren. Die Götter wurden fallen, die Halbgötter wurden ausgelöscht werden, die Titanen wurden regieren und Westliche Zivilisation wurde für immer verschwunden sein.

Jeder Held der mit den Götter kämpfte wusste das da eine Chance war, da er sterben konnte. Alle bei Camp Halbblut wusste das ihre Seite war unterzahlt, den die Titanen hatten jeder Monster rekrutiert den sie finden konnten.

Ein paar wochen bevor die richtigen kämpft anfingen gingen Percy und Beckendorf, ein Kamerad, auf eine Mission um die Prinzessin Andromeda zu zerstören, weil das Schiffe voll mit Monstern war. Diese Mission wurde das ganze Krieg anfangen. Das Ziel war das sie den Schiffs Motor mit Sprengstoffe zu verdrahten, runter vom Schiff kommen ohne gesehen zu werden und dan den Detonater zu aufrechen als sie weit genug weg waren. Die zwei Halbgötter gelangen es mit die ersten aufgane, aber leider hat jemand sie gefunden und Beckendorf gefangen. Percy konnte nichts machen als in den See zu springen und den Sprengstoff zu detonieren, und das Schiffe und sein Freund toten.

Das Restlichen Halbgötter konnten den Sieg von ihrer seite nicht feiren wenn einen von ihren besten Helden auch tod war.

Naturlich fühlten die Helden Angst als die ins Kampf gegen die Titanen rannten.

Und nachher sie fuhlten Freude, denn sie wussten das sie gewonnen haben und die Welt gerettet, aber es war überschattet bei traurigkeit für die vielen Freunden die nicht mehr da wahren.

Und dann in die kommenden Monaten war eine definitive Freude mit das Wissen das ihre Leben nicht überschattet wahren bei einem Kampf.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you liked this chapter! If not, that's fine too. Feel free to complain in reviews. I discovered that I like writing depressing short stories, so I might be writing more of them. This was another one from English class. Muchas gracias Cockapoo and Wolfheart911 for reviewing. I've got to go now, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**How to Teach Percy Spanish**

Percy, Leo, Annabeth and Piper were sitting on the steps of a random building in New Rome. They'd gotten a little free time, so they decided to visit that ice cream shop in the city that Reyna had recommended.

She was right, the ice cream was better than any the demigods had ever tasted. Percy'd gotten the blue cotton candy; Piper had chocolate; Annabeth chocolate peanut butter and Leo the chocolate-caramel-mint-Reese's swirl.

The four demigods settled on a step with their cones, enjoying the small amount of free time they'd gotten.

Leo was the first to finish his treat, which was a bit unusual, considering he'd gotten the most ice cream of all four of them: a triple scoop on an extra-large cone complete with gummy bears and sprinkles.

Percy, Annabeth and Piper were only halfway through their considerably smaller cones.

"¡Excelente!" Leo exclaimed, leaning back on the steps and stretching his feet. "¡Muy excelente!" he added as an afterthought.

"What?" Percy asked, spilling a drop of blue ice cream on his shoe in the process.

"'Excelente' means 'excellent' in Spanish," Annabeth informed him.

"¡Sí! ¡Verdad!" Leo nodded in approval.

Percy looked to Annabeth for a translation. She shook her head.

"Percy, I don't speak Spanish. 'Excelente' was a simple cognate."

Percy turned to Leo. "Can you teach me Spanish?" Annabeth managed to disguise her snicker as a cough. Piper ate the last bite of her waffle cone and smiled.

Leo nodded energetically, jumped up and paced in a circle. "¡Sí, sí, of course!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Fire-Boy?" Percy asked around the remnants of his waffle.

Leo pulled a mini sombrero from his tool belt. "Verdad means true. Give me something to translate, hombre."

Percy scratched his head. "How 'bout: Hi! My name is Percy!"

Both girls giggled.

Leo replaced the sombrero and pulled out a cactus, "Ouch! ¡Te odio!" he cried, dropping the cactus and sucking his finger. "Sorry man. It bit me. You asked for: ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Percy!"

Percy blinked, trying to memorize the words. "Hola, may yama Percy?"

"No, no! It's like this! ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Percy!" Leo tossed a Spanish dictionary at the older demigod, then held out his hand. "Can I have that back, please?"

Percy gave him the dictionary and nodded. "Okay, I got it. Can you say…I like blue food?"

In response, Leo extracted a blue M&M cookie and ate it. "Me gusta la comida azul."

"Okay, how about: I am tall, strong, and good looking."

At this, Annabeth laughed so hard her eyes teared up, and it took her a few minutes to pull herself back together.

Leo's belt produced a tape measure and he recited, "Yo soy alto, fuerte y guapo. Actually, that applies to me more that you. Wouldn't you agree, Beauty Queen?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're both wrong. Boys are such show offs."

"I agree," came from Annabeth, and another voice.

The four demigods spun around.

"Hi, Thalia," said Annabeth. "What are you doing here?"

Thalia grinned. "I heard Seaweed Brain here trying to speak Spanish. It looked so funny, I had to stay. I hope you guys don't mind, because I'm not leaving."

"Naw, it's fine," Percy said, though he looked miffed at Thalia calling him Seaweed Brain. "One more," he announced a minute later. He got up and whispered something is Leo's ear. Leo grinned widely and whispered something back. Still grinning, he pulled out a microphone and sat on the steps, holding it out to Percy as if he were a reporter.

Percy straightened up, popped his back, and announced, "Okay guys! The praetor of Rome has something to say. ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Percy! Me gusta la comida azul. Yo soy alto, fuerte y guapo. Mi novia Annabeth es muy inteligente y muy bonita." He directed the last part at Annabeth.

Annabeth, who didn't understand Spanish, had a look of confusion written on her face. She seemed to be trying very hard to figure out what her boyfriend had just said. Leo, seeing this, whispered the translation in her ear.

She smiled broadly, jumped up and threw her arms around Percy's neck. "Thank you, Percy!"

Leo grinned happily and laid back, hands behind his head. Piper eyed him curiously. He shrugged and removed a double scoop strawberry flavor ice cream in a sugar cone from his tool belt. Ahh, life was good.

* * *

**Kapitel Acht**

**Wie Man Percy Spanisch Beibringt**

Percy, Leo, Annabeth und Piper saßen auf den Stufen von irgeneimen Gebeude in Neues Rom. Wiel sie ein bisschen Freizeit gekreigt hatten, gingen sie zu eine Eisdiele in der Stadt das Reyna ihn rekomendiert hat.

Sie hatte recht, das Eis war das beste was sie jemals gegessen hatten. Percy hatte Blaue Cotton Candy gekreigt; Piper hatte Chocolade; Annabeth Chocolade Erdnussbutter und Leo das Chocolade-Karamel-Pfefferminz-Reese's-Swirl.

Die vier Halbgötter saßen auf einer Stufe mit ihren Eiswaffeln, wahrend sie das bisschen Freizeit geniesten das sie hatten.

Leo war zuerst fertig, und das war komisch weil er den grössten Eisbecher hatte: eine dreifache Kugel auf einem extragrossen Waffel komplett mit Gummibärchen und Streuseln.

Percy, Annabeth und Piper waren mur halbwegs durch ihre wesentich kleiner Eiswaffeln.

"¡Excelente!" rief Leo, als er auf den Stufen zuruck lehnten. "¡Muy excelente!" fügte er hinzu.

"Was?" fragte Percy, wahrend er ein Tropfchen Eis auf seinem Schuh schlabberte.

"'Excelente' ist 'ausgezeichnet' in Spanish," informierte ihm Annabeth.

"¡Sí! ¡Verdad!" nickte Leo zustimment.

Percy sah Annabeth an. Sie schuttlete den Kopf.

"Percy, ich spreche kein Spanisch. 'Excelente' war eine einfache Cognate zu Englisch."

Percy guckte zu Leo. "Kannst du mir Spanisch beibringen?" Annabeth kicherte, aber versuchte es als ein Husten zu verschleiern. Piper grinste als sie ein bisschen Waffel abbiss.

Leo nickte energetisch, hupfte auf und rannte in einem Kreis.

"¡Sí, sí, ganz bestimmt!"

"Wofür wartest du dann, Feuer-Junge?" fragte Percy um das Waffelstück in seinem Mund.

Leo zog ein mini Sombrero aus seinem Werkzeuggürtel. "Verdad ist wahr. Gib mir etwas zum übersetzen, Hombre."

Leo ersetzte das Sombrero zuruck in den Gürtel und sog ein Kaktus raus.

"Ouch! ¡Te odio!" rief er, lies den Kaktus fallen und lutschte an seinem finger. "Entschuldigung, Junge. Es hat mich gebissen. Du hast gefragt für: ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Percy!"

Percy blinzelte und versuchte die Worte zu speichern. "Hola, may yama Percy?"

"Nein, nein! Es ist so! ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Percy!" Er warf ein Spanisches Wörterbuchan den älteren Halbgott, dan hielt seine Hand raus. "Kann ich das bitte wieder haben?"

Percy gab ihm das Wörterbuchzuruck und nickte. "Okay, ich hab's. Kanst du sagen... Ich mag blaues Essen?"

Als antwort zog Leo ein blaues M&M Plätzchen heraus und aß es. "Me gusta la comida azul."

"Okay, wie wäre es mit: ich bin lang, stark und hübsch."

An dieses lachte Annabeth so viel das sich Tränen in ihre Augen bildeten, und es dauerte ein bisschen bis sie sich zusammen reißen konnte.

Leo's Werkzeuggürtel produziert ein Maßband, und er rezitierte, "Yo soy alto, fuerte y guapo. Eigentlich gilt das mehr für mir als für dir. Würdest du nicht zustimmen, Schönheitskönigin?"

Piper rollte ihre Augen. "Ihr seit beide falsch. Jungs sind sollche Angeber."

"Ich zustimme!" kam von Annabeth und eine andere Stimme.

Die vier Halbgötter wirbelten herrum.

"Hey, Thalia," sagte Annabeth. "Was machst du hier?"

Thalia grinste. "Ich hörte wie Algen Gehirn hier versuchte Spanisch zu sprechen. Es sa so lustig aus das ich bleiben musste. Hoffentlich stört es dich nicht, denn ich gehe nirgendwo."

"Nee, es ist okay," sagt Percy, aber er sah verstimmt aus von Thalias kommentar. "Eins noch," kündigte er eine Minute später. Er stand auf und flüsterte etwas in Leos Ohr. Leo grinste breit und flüsterte etwas zuruck. Er grinste immernoch als er ein Mikrofone rauszog und hielt es aus zu Percy wie ein Reporter.

Percy richtete sich auf, knackte sein Rücken, und kündigte, "Okay, Leute! Der Praetor von Rom hat etwas zu sagen. ¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Percy! Me gusta la comida azul. Yo soy alto, fuerte, y guapo. Mi novia Annabeth es muy inteligente y muy bonita." Das letzte Teil leitete er zu Annabeth, die verwirrt aussah weil sie kein Spanisch verstannt. Sie schien zu versuchen rauszufinden was ihre Freund gerade gesagt hat. Leo sah das und flüsterte die Antwort in ihr Ohr.

Sie grinste breit, sprang auf und warf ihre Arme um Percy. "Danke, Percy!"

Leo grinste fröhlich und lehnte zuruck, Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Piper gab ihn einem komischen Blick. Er zuckte seine Schultern und zog ein Doppelkugel Erdbeer Eis aus seinem Werkzeuggürtel.

Ahh, das Leben war gut.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review, because, like I said before, I know people are reading this. You can't hide from the story stats. And remember, your comments will make me a better writer. Thank you FutureNovelist887 for reviewing the last chapter. I seriously appreciate it! And, if you were wondering, just because I said in the last chapter that I like writing depressing stories, that doesn't mean I will write only depressing stories. I'll write funny, sad, depressing, serious, whatever. And, could you readers please give me ideas for next chapters? I'm starting to run low on ideas. I can update again next weekend, though I have a lot of homework, because end of the year testing is coming up. Oh, and does anyone know what Percy told Annabeth in Spanish? (I do!) Review please! Adios, ~DaughterOfNike16**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Skydiving**

During another rare moment of free time, Jason, Percy and Nico found themselves sitting on the base of the steps of Jupiter's temple. (Thankfully, Octavian wasn't doing one of his weird lightning rituals). The three boys had originally come here to tell knock-knock jokes about chickens, without annoying Reyna. Now, they'd exhausted the supply of chicken jokes (there weren't that many to begin with), and were very bored. Extremely bored, as a matter of fact.

After a very awkward silence, Jason asked what they should do now.

"Go swimming!" suggested Percy. Nico and Jason looked at him strangely.

"I meant something fun," said Jason slowly.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Swimming is fun," He retorted defensively.

"No," Nico and Jason argued. "I don't think so."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you propose doing then?"

"How about we go name-hunting in the cemetery?" Three guesses who said that.

"NO!" Jason and Percy yelled.

"Aww, come on guys. It's fun, besides, it's safer that going swimming. You can't drown in a grave."

Percy and Jason did not look convinced.

After another awkward silence, Jason suggested, "Skydiving!"

Nico and Percy stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Nice joke," Percy told him. "But that was not funny."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys. We're going skydiving."

No, we're not," The other two countered.

"It's perfectly safe-you can't drown in the air and zombie skeletons can't attack. It's perfect. Come on." Jason grabbed Nico and Percy's sleeves and dragged them down the road. Neither of them could think of a good enough excuse to not go.

* * *

Half an hour later, Percy and Nico were flying-against their will-each on a Pegasus. Jason flew alongside, occasionally making comments like "This is fun!" which didn't get any responses.

Nico clutched the Pegasus's mane like it was the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death-which it was. Percy appeared somewhat calm, since he enjoyed riding Pegasi. Once they'd reached an altitude of 10,000 feet, Jason announced that it was safe to jump. He hovered beside the Pegasi and grinned at his friends. "Okay, we can jump now!"

Nico thought he sounded waaayyy too excited. After all, they were probably just going to end up plummeting to their deaths and transformed into a grease spot on a street in New Rome. Jason had assured the two boys that they wouldn't need parachutes-he would control the air currents to keep them from crash landing the last few feet.

Jason moved so he was hovering right in front of Percy. "Okay, let go of the Pegasus and stand up. It isn't hard."

Percy grimaced and looked like he'd rather have his head stuck down a toilet by Clarisse than jump off a Pegasus at ten thousand feet with no parachute.

"Come on, stand up. Or I might just push you off," Jason told him.

That was enough to make Percy stand up. Stretched up to his full height, he peered down at the grassy field so far below them. The view was far from enjoyable. He could feel a nauseated feeling starting to form in his stomach.

Jason looked around Percy and called to Nico, "Stand up too, I mean it."

Nico did as he was told, though he looked far worse than Percy. His face was a mixture of green and gray and he appeared to be trying very hard not to lose his lunch.

"Okay," Jason began. "Hold still, just a second –" He flew around behind Percy and shoved him. The son of Poseidon free-fell rapidly toward the earth – while screaming his lungs out.

Nico's eyes widened. "You are NOT going to push me off!" He shouted. Jason just grinned and shoved him off the Pegasus too. Then he clamped his arms to his sides and nose-dived until he was level with Percy, and descending at the same speed.

"Having fun?" Jason asked innocently. Percy's only response was: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nico, who was falling about ten feet behind the two, was also screaming in a similar fashion. His arms and legs flailed wildly, and his black hair stuck up like a torch.

Jason halted for a second to let the son of Hades catch up to him. "Quit flapping your arms! It's not going to help you slow your fall! Spread your arms like a starfish-See here:" Jason demonstrated, but Nico's eyes were tightly shut and he ignored Jason's comments.

The wind blasted in Percy's face and deafened him. He could see the ground rushing up to meet him, and he hoped Zeus wouldn't flay him alive for purposely entering the Sky God's domain. The grass came closer and closer, and just as Percy was sure he would crash-land, he stopped. Just stopped moving, still suspended in midair, a meter from the ground.

Moments later, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nico come to a sudden stop beside him. Jason dropped gently to his feet below the two.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get yourselves upright, I'm going to release my hold on the current."

Percy did so, and he dropped to his feet with a jolt. Nico, who had not listened, crashed face first into the grass, his arms and legs still thrashing wildly.

Jason suppressed a grin. He watched as the son of Hades groaned loudly and rolled over. Blood streamed freely from his nose. His face was bright green and a bruise was forming on his forehead.

"Remind me to NEVER do that again!" he stated, quite irritated.

Percy staggered over to a rock and heaved up his lunch behind it. He stumbled back to his cousins and glared at Jason.

"What, you didn't enjoy the experience?" Jason asked innocently.

"HADES NO!" exclaimed Nico and Percy. Jason chuckled and turned to leave. "Come on, you guys. We can find a tissue for your nose, Nico."

Somewhat reluctantly, the other two boys followed Jason. On their way into Camp Jupiter, they passed Reyna.

"Hello," she greeted them, then turned to get a better look. "Jason? Why do Nico and Percy look like the just went through a blender?"

The three boys stopped and turned to face her. "I took them skydiving." Jason told her.

"Was it fun?" she asked skeptically.

"No!" the sons of Hades and Poseidon yelped.

Reyna just shook her head in disbelief. "You do know, Jason, that your father doesn't appreciate his brothers' children entering his domain?"

Jason shrugged. "Sure. But no harm done, right?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Boys, they're really idiots sometimes, right, Hazel?" Nico's sister had just walked up to the group. She glanced at her brother and cousins and shook her head, then walked off with Reyna; the boys merely stayed where they'd stopped, scratching their heads in an attempt to figure out why Reyna had called them idiots.

* * *

**Kapitel Neun**

**Fallschirmspringen**

Während einer anderen seltener Moment von Freizeit, fanden sich Jason, Percy und Nico sitzend auf dem Boden den Stufen von Jupiters Tempel. (Zum Glück war Octavian nicht da und machte eines seiner seltsamen Blitz Ritualen). Die drei Jungen hatten ursprünglich hierher gekommen, um Knock-Knock Witze über Hühner zu erzählen, ohne Reyna zu belästigen. Nun hatten sie die Lieferung von Huhn Witze erschöpft(es gab nicht so viele zu beginnen), und waren sehr gelangweilt. Extrem gelangweilt eigentlich.

Nach einem sehr peinliches Schweigen, fragte Jason, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

"Schwimmen Gehen!" schlug Percy vor. Nico und Jason sah ihn seltsam an.

"Ich meinte etwas das Spaß macht", sagte Jason langsam.

Percy verengte seine Augen. "Schwimmen macht Spaß," erwiderte er trotzig.

"Nein," Nico und Jason behaupteten. "Ich glaube nicht."

Percy verdrehte die Augen. "Na, was meinst du das wir dan tun sollten?"

"Wie wäre es auf Name-Jagd zu gehen in dem Friedhof?" Dreimal darfst du raten wer das gesagt hat.

"NEIN!" brüllten Jason und Percy.

"Ach, komm Jungs. Es macht Spaß, außerdem ist es sicherer als Schwimmen zu gehen. Man kann nicht in einem Grab ertrinken. "

Percy und Jason sahen nicht überzeugt.

Nach einem erneuten peinliches Schweigen, schlug Jason vor, "Fallschirmspringen!"

Nico und Percy starrte ihn an, als hätte er ein zweiten Kopf gewachsen. "Schönen Witz," sagte Percy. "Aber das war nicht lustig."

Jason verdrehte die Augen. "Ernsthaft Kerle. Wir gehen Fallschirmspringen. "

"Nein, machen wir nicht," Die anderen zwei behaupteten.

"Es ist absolut sicher, ihr könnt nicht in der Luft ertrinken und Zombie-Skeletten können nicht angreifen. Es ist perfekt. Komm schon." Jason packte Nicos und Percys Ärmel und schleppte sie der Straße hinunter. Keiner von ihnen konnte eine gute Ausrede ausdenken, um nicht zu gehen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später, flogen Percy und Nico gegen ihren Willen durch die Luft, jeder auf einem Pegasus. Jason flog neben ihnen, und machte manchmal Kommentare wie "Das macht Spaß!" was keine Antworten bekam.

Nico packte den Pegasus Mähne als war es das einzige, was ihm vom Absturz zu seinem Tode weghielt-was es war. Percy schien etwas ruhiger, denn er reitet Pegasi gerne. Sobald sie eine Höhe von 10.000 Fuße erreicht hatte, kündigte Jason, dass es sicher war, um zu springen. Er schwebte neben die Pegasi und grinste seine Freunde an. "Okay, wir können jetzt springen!"

Nico dachte, er klang vieeeel zu aufgeregt. Schließlich wurden sie wahrscheinlich nur am Ende zu ihren Tod stürzen und ein Fettfleck auf einer Straße in Neu-Rom werden. Jason hatte die beiden Jungen gesagt das sie keine Fallschirme brauchten-er würde die Luftströmungen steuern, um sie vor einer Bruchlandung in den letzten Meter zu halten.

Jason bewegt sich so das er direkt vor Percy schwebte. "Okay, lass den Pegasus und los steh auf. Es ist nicht schwer."

Percy verzog das Gesicht und sah aus als wirde er lieber seinen Kopf in eine Toilette von Clarisse gesteckt haben, anstadt von einem Pegasus ohne Fallschirm springen der 10.000 Fuße in der Hohe flog.

"Komm schon, steh auf. Oder ich kann dich einfach schieben," sagte Jason.

Das war genug, um Percy ins stehen zu kriegen. Er streckte sich zu seiner vollen Höhe und schaute nach unten an der Wiese so weit unter ihnen. Die Aussicht war weit von angenehm. Er spürte das sich ein Gefühl von Übelkeit in seinem Magen bildete.

Jason schaute um Percy und rief zu Nico, "Steh auf, ich meine es."

Nico tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde, obwohl er viel schlimmer als Percy aussah. Sein Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Grün und Grau, und er schien sich zu sehr bemühen sein Mittagessen nicht zu verlieren.

"Okay," begann Jason. "Halt still, nur eine Sekunde-" Er flog hinter Percy und schob ihn. Der Sohn des Poseidon freifiel schnell zu der Erde - während er seine Lungen aus schrie.

Nico machte große Augen. "Du wirst mich nicht abstoßen," schrie er. Jason grinste nur und schob ihn auch von Pegasus. Dann klemmte er seine Arme an seine Seiten und Schoss bis er Ebene mit Percy war und abstieg mit dem gleichen Geschwindigkeit.

"Macht's Spaß?" Jason fragte unschuldig.

Percys einzige Antwort war: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nico, der etwa zehn Meter hinter den beiden fiel, schrie auch in ähnlicher Weise. Seine Arme und Beine flatterten wie wild und seine schwarzen Haare steckten hoch wie eine Fackel.

Jason hielt für eine Sekunde, damit den Sohn des Hades ihn einholen konnte. "Hör auf mit deinen Armen zu flattern! Es hilft dir nicht um deinen Fall zu bremsen! Streck deine Arme wie ein Seestern-siehe hier: Jason demonstriert, aber Nicos Augen waren fest geschlossen, und er ignoriert Jasons Kommentare.

Der Wind blaste Percy ins Gesicht und betäubte ihn. Er konnte sehen, wie der Boden auf ihn zu stürzte, und er hoffte Zeus würde ihn nicht aus den Himmel schiesen nur wiel er in das Domäne der Himmel-Gott war. Das Gras kam näher und näher, und Percy war sicher das er abstürzen würde, als er sich einfach aufhörte zu bewegen. Er lag noch in der Luft, ein Meter über dem Boden gehängt.

Augenblicke später, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkel wie Nico zu einem plötzlichen Stopp neben ihn kam. Jason fiel sanft auf seine Füße unter den beiden.

"Na, worauf wartet ihr? Richtet euch auf, den ich werde meinen Halt auf dem Luftstrom los lassen."

Percy tat so, und er landete auf seinen Füßen mit einem Ruck. Nico, der nicht zugehört hatte, stürzte mit dem Gesicht voran ins Gras, seine Arme und Beine noch wild flatternt.

Jason unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Er beobachtete, wie der Sohn des Hades laut stöhnte und nach oben rollte. Blut strömte freilich aus seiner Nase. Sein Gesicht war leuchtend grün und ein Bluterguss bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Erinnere mich daran, das ich das bloß nicht noch einmal mache!" Erklärte er ziemlich irritiert.

Percy wankte zu einen Felsen und hievte sein Mittagessen auf dahinter. Er taumelte zurück zu seine Cousins und funkelte Jason an.

"Was, du hast die Erfahrung nicht genießt?" fragte Jason sie unschuldig.

"HADES NEIN!" riefen Nico und Percy. Jason lachte leise und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Komm Jungs. Wir können ein Taschentüch für Nicos Nase finden."

Etwas widerwillig folgten die beiden Jason. Auf ihren Weg ins Camp Jupiter begegneten sie Reyna.

"Hallo", grüßte sie sie und wandte sich dann um, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. "Jason? Warum sehen Nico und Percy aus als waren sie gerade durch einen Mixer gegangen?"

Die drei Jungen blieben stehen und drehten sich zu ihr um. "Ich hab sie Fallschirmspringen genommen." sagte Jason ihr.

"Hat es Spaß gemacht?" fragte sie skeptisch.

"Nein!" jaulten die Söhne von Hades und Poseidon.

Reyna schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. "Du weist doch, Jason, dass dein Vater es nicht mag wen Kinder von seinen Brüder in seinem Domäne gehen?"

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar. Aber nicht schlimm, oder? "

Reyna ihn verdrehte die Augen. "Jungs sind wirklich Idioten manchmal, nicht recht Hazel?" Nicos Schwester hatte gerade an der Gruppe vorbeigegangen. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Bruder und Cousins und schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging weiter mit Reyna.

Die Jungen blieben da und versuchten herauszufinden warum Reyna ihn Idioten genannt hat.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a parade on Saturday, so I got back after midnight, then yesterday, I went shopping with my family. So, anyway, here is the next chapter. Muchas gracias FutureNovelist887, no-percabeth-is-no-life, and Wolfheart911 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm so happy this story has over ten reviews now! Thanks very much, and please keep reviewing! Now, I have a question: I'm going to publish a new story about the middle of July; it's about a girl that finds out she's a half-blood and her adventures at camp. Would you guys read it? Thanks. ~DaughterOfNike16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A Monster Chases Us at an Amusement Park**

On one random day during the year, some of the demigods decided to get together and go to a theme park. Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth and Reyna made plans to visit Theme Park Romanus.

Jason was a little creeped out by the name. Usually when mortal places had names that in some way pertained to the demigods' life, that tended to mean monsters.

All eight teenagers stood in line at the park's entrance. They'd collected a bunch of mortal money from random places in the two camps. There were about twenty people in front of them, and when a bunch of ADHD teenagers have to stay in one place for too long, things get crazy.

Leo had found a stray penny on the ground and managed to tie a string around it. He swung the thing back and forth, back and forth, all while grinning like a maniac.

"Leo! Cut it out!" Reyna glared at him. He pouted, but continued to swing his homemade pendulum.

"But I'm having fun," he whined. Reyna sighed and ripped the string out of Leo's hands. He stomped his foot and threw a banana at her.

"Hey! Where'd that banana come from anyway?" she demanded, then tossed it back at Leo. He ducked and it sailed over his head and into Percy's hair.

"Oooh! Banana!" Percy snatched it, peeled it and began to eat. Annabeth slapped him.

"You're an idiot, Percy. Do you have any idea where that came from? It could have Zeus knows how many germs on it!"

Percy shrugged and pointed in a vague direction behind his back.

"Guys, the line moved up!" Hazel shouted. The eight demigods shuffled up a few feet, then continued to fight. Leo had discovered a crack in the sidewalk and was peering inside.

"I'm visiting the insects down there," he explained when Piper looked at him strangely.

"Hey, everybody! We're up next!" Annabeth yelled. Frank shuffled up to the ticket booth and said, "Eight tickets, please." He received the tickets, and the group pushed through the gates.

"Where to first?" Piper asked everyone.

"Ferris wheel!" hollered Jason.

"No, roller coaster!"

"The super slide!"

"I'm hungry!"

Seven heads turned to stare at Percy.

"What? I am hungry!" he defended himself.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Jason repeated. A few minutes later, after much grumbling, all eight demigods stood in line for the ferris wheel.

"Next!" hollered the operator.

"I don't want to! It goes in the air!" whined Percy.

"Of course, that's how the ride works." The operator explained. Percy turned red and Annabeth snickered.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. I'll protect you." She dragged him into the waiting basket. Frank and Hazel took the next one, and Jason and Reyna the third. Leo and Piper looked at each other.

"I guess we're going together, huh Repair Boy?" Piper climbed into the basket. Leo climbed in after her. The operator shut the gates and started the ride.

Percy ducked his head below the side of the basket so he wouldn't see the ground becoming smaller and smaller. "Please don't kill me Zeus," he whispered.

Jason was having a blast. "Awesome! Look how high we are!" he yelled to Reyna.

Hazel clutched the side of the basket. Heights weren't exactly her thing, being a daughter of Pluto and all.

As the ride neared the top, the lady in the basket right in front of Percy turned around.

"Not having fun now, are we, Son of the Sea God?"

Percy froze. He hoped the lady had not just said what he thought she'd said. Next to him, Annabeth discreetly drew her knife. He pulled Riptide out of his pocket and clutched it. Both demigods were on the alert now.

"Can't we go anywhere without getting chased by some monster?" Percy muttered in Annabeth's ear. She shrugged and pretended to be interested in the side of the basket.

For the rest of the ride, the two demigods sat in a tense silence. They couldn't tell their friends about the monster without acknowledging that it was there.

Once at the bottom, they watched the lady step out of the basket. She hobbled slowly toward the gate.

"Come on, we have to get out," Annabeth whispered. Together, she and Percy stepped out of their basket and walked slowly down the path, careful to not get close to the monster. Behind them, they could hear Frank and Hazel getting out of their basket. The lady stopped. Annabeth and Percy froze. Frank couldn't stop fast enough and bumped into Percy.

"Sorry!" he spluttered. The lady turned, and Percy could see her face clearly. She was fat and her skin had a green tinge to it. The only monster he could remember that fit this description was Echidna. A line was forming behind the demigods, so they had to move forward.

The lady waited until Percy tried to squeeze past her, then said, "Not so fast, demigod. Don't you remember me?" He tried to run, but she stepped in front of him, blocking the path.

"Echidna." Percy said.  
"Yes, and now I will have a nice tasty meal of demigod!" She bared her fangs and lunged. Percy ducked and rolled past her. Annabeth swiped with her knife and missed. Frank grabbed a nearby trashcan lid and bonked Echidna's head. The monster howled in rage, slashing and barely missing Piper's arm.

"Hey! What d'ya think you're doing, kids?" The Ferris Wheel operator shouted. Mortals began running and screaming about crazy teenagers. Reyna stabbed Echidna in the gut and she howled even louder. Hazel swung her spatha and the monster disintegrated. The eight demigods shoved their way out of the gate and ran straight into the ride operator.

"Hold it kids! What got into you, attacking an old lady like that?" he demanded, grabbing Jason's arm. Instead of answering, Jason said, "Sorry sir," and ninja kicked the man to the ground. All the demigods ran for the exit as fast as they could. Security people ran in circles and hollered behind them.

There was a small line at the exit, but they just shoved through and kept running.

"Hey!" a mother yelled after them. Instead of listening, the group weaved through the parking lot until they found the camp van they'd borrowed. Annabeth hopped in the driver's seat, the others piled in and she gunned the engine. Seconds later, they were speeding along on the highway, heading far away from the theme park.

"Well, I think that just spoiled my liking for theme parks," Hazel said.

"I thought there was something fishy about the name of that place!" exclaimed Jason.

"I wonder how many other monsters were waiting for us in there." Piper said.

"All I can say is: our summer will be theme park free from now on!" Percy stated.

"Yeah, definitely!" the others chimed in.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**Ein Monster Jagt uns in einen Vergnügungspark**

An irgendeinem Tag im Jahr beschlossen einige der Halbgötter zusammen das sie in ein Vergnügungspark gehen sollten. Piper, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Annabeth und Reyna machte Pläne Themenpark Romanus zu besuchen.

Jason fand den Namen ein wenig gruselig. Normalerweise wenn die sterblichen Orte Namen hatte die in einigen Art und Weise in das leben der Halbgötter betroffene, bedeutete das Monstern.

Alle acht Jugendliche standen in der Schlange vor dem Parkeingang. Sie hatte einen Haufen sterblichen Geld von zufälligen Stellen in beiden Camps gesammelt. Es waren etwa zwanzig Menschen vor ihnen, und wenn ein Bündel von ADHS-Jugendliche in einem Ort für zu lange standen, wurden Dinge verrückt.

Leo hatte einen losen Pfennig auf dem Boden gefunden und versuchte, eine Schnur um es zu binden. Er schwang es hin und her, hin und her, während er grinsde wie ein verrückter.

"Leo! Hör auf!" Reyna sah ihn an. Er schmollte, aber schwang es immernoch.

"Aber das macht Spaß," jammerte er. Reyna seuftzte und riss die Zeichenfolge aus Leos Hände. Er stampfte seinen Fuß und warf ihr eine Banane an den Kopf.

"Hey! Woher hast du die Banane sowieso?" forderte sie, dann warf sie zuruck an Leo. Er duckte und es segelte über seinem Kopf und in Percys Haare.

"Oooh! Banane!" Percy schnappt sie, schälte sie und begann zu essen. Annabeth schlug ihn.

"Du bist ein Idiot, Percy. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo das herkommt? Es hat Zeus weiß, wie viele Keime drauf!"

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte in einer vage Richtung hinter seinem Rücken.

"Leute, die Linie geht weiter!" schrie Hazel. Der acht Halbgötter bewegten sich ein paar Meter weiter, dan begannen wieder zu kämpfen. Leo hatte einen Riss in den Bürgersteig entdeckt guckte hinein.

"Ich besuche die Insekten da unten," erklärte er als Piper ihn seltsam ansah.

"Hey, alle! Wir die nächsten!" schrie Annabeth. Frank schlurfte bis zu den Ticket-Stand und sagte: "Acht Karten, bitte." Er kriegte die Tickets und die Gruppe schob sich durch die Tore.

"Wozu als erstes?" fragte Piper.

"Riesenrad!" brüllte Jason.

"Nein, Achterbahn!"

"Die Superrutschbahn!"

"Ich hab hunger!"

Vierzehn Augen starrten Percy an.

"Was? Ich hab hunger!" verteidigte er sich.

"Kom, wir gehen auf das Riesenrad!" wiederholte Jason. Wenige Minuten später, nach viel murren, standen alle acht Halbgötter in der Linie für das Riesenrad.

"Weiter!" rief der Betreiber.

"Ich will nicht! Es geht in die Luft!" jammerte Percy.

"Natürlich, das ist wie die Fahrt funktioniert." erklärte der Betreiber. Percy wurde rot und Annabeth kicherte.

"Komm schon, Algen Gehirn. Ich werde dich schützen." Sie schleppte ihn in den wartender Warenkorb. Frank und Hazel nahm der nächste, und Jason und Reyna das dritte. Leo und Piper sahen einander an.

"Ich denke, wir gehen zusammen, nicht wahr Reparatur Boy?" Piper kletterte in den Korb. Leo stieg nach ihr ein. Der Betreiber schloss Tore und startet die Fahrt.

Percy duckte seinen Kopf unter der Seite des Korbes, so dass er nicht sehen konnte wie der Boden immer kleiner und kleiner wurde. "Bitte tote mich nicht Zeus" flüsterte er.

Jason hatte viel Spaß. "Wunderbar! Guck mal wie hoch wir sind!" schrie er zu Reyna.

Hazel umklammerte die Seite des Korbes. Höhen waren nicht genau ihre Dinge, seid sie die Tochter von Pluto war.

Als die Fahrt sich nach oben näherte, drehte die Dame in den Korb direkt vor Percy sich um.

"Wir haben jetzt nicht Spaß, oder, Sohn des Meeres Gottes?"

Percy erstarrte. Er hoffte, dass die Dame nicht gerade gesagt hatte, was er dachte, dass sie gesagt hatte. Neben ihm zog Annabeth diskret ihr Messer. Er zog Springflut aus seiner Tasche und umklammerte es. Beide Halbgötter waren nun auf der Wacht.

"Können wir nicht irgendwo gehen ohne von einigen Monstern gejagt zuwerden?" murmelte Percy zu Annabeth ins Ohr. Sie zuckte und tat als sei die Seite des Korbes sehr interessant.

Für den Rest der Fahrt saßen die zwei Halbgötter in eine angespannte Stille. Sie konnte ihre Freunde nicht wahrnen, ohne den Monster erkennen lassen das sie wussten das sie da war.

Als sie unten ankammen, schritt die Dame aus dem Korb. Sie humpelte langsam in Richtung Tor.

"Kommen, wir müssen raus," flüsterte Annabeth. Zusammen traten sie und Percy aus ihren Korb und gingen langsam auf den Weg. Sie waren vorsichtig um nicht in der Nähe der Monster zukommen. Hinter ihnen hörten sie Frank und Hazel aus ihrem Warenkorb kommen. Die Dame stoppte. Annabeth und Percy erstarrten. Frank konnte nicht schnell genug aufhören und knallte in Percy.

"Enschuldigung!" storrterte er. Die Dame wandte sich um und Percy konnte ihr Gesicht deutlich sehen. Sie war Fett und ihre Haut hatte einen grünen Hauch zu es. Das einzige Monster das so aussah war Echidna. Hinter der Halbgötter wurde eine Linie gebildet, so mussten sie sich vorwärts bewegen.

Die Dame wartete bis Percy versuchte sich an ihr vorbei zuquetschen, dann sagte sie, "Nicht so schnell, Halbgott. Erinnern Sie sich nicht an mich?" Er versuchte zu laufen, aber sie trat ihm in dem Weg.

"Echidna." sagte Percy.

"Ja, und jetzt es ich eine schöne leckere Mahlzeit von Halbgott!" Sie entblößte ihre Giftzähne und stürzte. Percy duckte und rollte an ihr vorbei. Annabeth stach mit ihrem Messer und verpasste. Frank packte einen nahe gelegenen Mülleimer Deckel und bonked Echidna auf den Kopf. Das Monster bellte in Wut, senkte und fehlte kaum Pipers Arm.

"Hey! Was glaubte ihr, das ihr macht, Kinder?" schrie der Riesenrad-Betreiber. Sterblichen begann zu laufen und schreien über verrückte Jugendliche. Reyna stoche Echidna im Darm und sie heulte noch lauter. Hazel schwang ihr Spatha und der Monster zerfiel. Der acht Halbgötter schob ihren Weg aus dem Tor und rannte direkt in den Fahrt-Operator.

"Halt an, Kinder! Was denkt ihr nu, eine alte Dame wie sie anzugreifen?" forderte er und packte Jasons Arm. Anstelle zu antworten, Jason sagte: "Endschuldigung, Herr," und Ninja-kickte den Mann zum Boden. Alle Halbgötter liefen für den Ausgang so schnell wie möglich. Sicherheit Menschen liefen in Kreisen und schriehen hinter ihnen her.

An der Ausfahrt gab es eine kleine Linie, aber sie schoben durch.

"Hey!" schrie eine Mutter nach ihnen. Statt zuzuhören, gewebte die Gruppe über den Parkplatz, bis sie den camp van gefunden, die, den Sie übernommen hatten. Annabeth hüpfte auf dem Fahrersitz, die anderen gestapelt und erschossen sie den Motor. Sekunden später waren sie entlang auf der Autobahn, weit weg vom Themenpark Überschrift beschleunigen.

"Nun, ich denke, gerade verwöhnt, die meine Vorliebe für Themenparks," sagte Hazel.

"Ich dachte, es war etwas über den Namen des Ortes faul!", rief Jason.

"Ich frage mich, wie viele andere Monster auf uns warteten dort." Piper sagte.

"Ich kann sagen: Unsere Sommer wird von nun an Theme Park frei sein!" Percy erklärt.

"Ja, auf jeden Fall!" stimmten die anderen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week. I had finals, so I had virtually no time to write. I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you FutureNovelist887 and Minions of Myth for reviewing. And yes, Minions of Myth is right about what Percy told Annabeth in Spanish! Now, I am going on vacation, so I will not be able to update until about the middle of July. I can write on paper, and get my email, but I won't be able to post anything for that time. Sorry if you're disappointed. I promise I'll update once I'm back and recovered from jet lag. (I'm going into a different time zone). Please keep reviewing, and if I get to 20 reviews before I post again, I'll post sooner than later. Please give me some ideas too. Thanks for understanding, and bye for a while! Remember to review! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Love for Eternity**

He waited.

The other spirits asked him why he just stood there by the gates, keeping watch.

Even the son of Hades came by to talk with him.

Beckendorf told him the same thing he told everyone.

"I'm waiting for someone."

He also asked Nico to tell Percy that Percy shouldn't blame himself, because Beckendorf knew that the son of Poseidon would be beating himself up - not literally - for his friend's death.

Beckendorf was okay with death. He didn't mind, not much anyway. When Silena joined him, everything would be perfect. But he was content to wait for her.

He watched the other spirits drift past, most heading for the Fields of Asphodel. Beckendorf knew he was lucky to achieve Elysium. So few did - it was quite depressing, even for a dead person.

He knew it would take a while before Silena joined him. For her sake, he hoped she lived for a while still. Though, a small piece of him wished - a bit selfishly - that she would join him rather soon.

He also had this supernatural feeling that they would be together in the near future.

He wasn't sure how long he waited - just standing as a silent sentry by the gates to Elysium.

Time isn't the same when you're dead. It doesn't matter how long you wait for something to happen, since death lasts for eternity. You have all the time in the world, literally.

He kept his silent vigil by the gate - until one day, he sensed something. A feeling like someone important to him was drawing near.

The last few days had been quite heavy for deaths. Beckendorf guessed that the final battles had started.

And sure enough, a figure was drawing near the gates to Elysium.

It wasn't who Beckendorf had hoped, but he knew the person all the same.

"Hey man," Michael Yew greeted him.

Beckendorf asked him how it was going in the world above.

"The battles have started," Michael agreed. "We send a cabin to guard each bridge and tunnel. Kronos just _had_ to come through ours. I hope Percy kicks his butt back to Tartarus soon. And Silena, she's alive. Last I saw anyway. She misses you - it's obvious. I feel bad for her, man."

And so Beckendorf kept waiting. He occasionally spoke with Michael.

But finally, _finally_ she came.

He waited expectantly by the gates. He could see her coming. She looked just as beautiful in death as she had in life. Maybe even more so now.

She entered the gates and looked around.

"Charlie!" She ran to him and gave him a tackle-hug.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"So did I. I waited here for you. I knew you'd come."

She pulled back and lowered her gaze. "Charlie - I - I'm sorry. It's my fault you died.

"No, Silena, don't say that. How can it be?"

"I was the spy. Kronos's spy. I'm so sorry, Charlie." A tear traced its way down her cheek.

Beckendorf kissed her forehead.

"Silena, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. You're here, which means you died a hero. You _are_ a hero. You always were. I love you."

"Thank you Charlie. I love you too. More than you can imagine." She sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "Now come on, I want to finally see Elysium."

"Anything you say, Princess. But remember, we have forever."

"Forever and ever and ever."

She took his hand and they ran down the hill toward the glittering paradise of Elysium.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

**Liebe für Immer und Ewigkeit**

Er wartet.

Die anderen Geister fragten ihn warum er immer da stand wie ein Wächter.

Auch der Sohn des Hades kam bei um mit ihm zu reden.

Beckendorf sagte ihm was er zu allen sagte.

"Ich warte für jemand."

Er bat auch Nico Percy zu sagen das er sich nicht selber schulden sollte, weil Beckendorf wusste das der Sohn von Poseidon wurde gerade das machen.

Es wahr mit Beckendorf okay, Tod zu seien.

Es kümmerte ihm gar nicht. Nicht viel, jedenfalls. Wenn Silena bei Ihm seien wurde, dann wäre alles perfekt. Aber er war damit zufrieden, auf sie zu warten.

Er beobachtete wie die anderen Geister an ihn vorbei schwebten. Die meisten gingen zu der Felder von Asphodel. Beckendorf wusste das er Glück hatte, Elysium zu kriegen.

So wenige erreichten Elysium -es wahr ziemlich deprimierend, auch für ein Toter.

Er wusste, es wurde dauern bis Silena zu ihm kam. Für ihretwegen, er hoffte das sie noch eine weile lebte. Aber ein kleines Teil von ihm wünschte, ein bisschen Eigensüchtig, das sie bald kommen wurde.

Er hatte auch ein übernatürliches Gefühl das sie zusammen seien wurden, in die nähere Zukunft.

Er wahr nicht sicher wie lange er wartete - nur da stehen wie ein Stiller Wächter bei das Tor zu Elysium.

Zeit ist anders wenn du tot bist. Es spielt keine Rolle wie lange du wartest, da der Tod für alle Ewigkeit dauert. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, wirklich.

Er hielt seine stille Wache bei dem Tor - bis er eines Tages etwas spurte. Ein Gefühl das jemand wichtig zu ihm naher kam.

Die letzten Paar Tage wahren ziemlich schwer für Todesfalle. Beckendorf schätzte das die engschlüssige Kämpfe begonnen hatten.

Und sicher genug, eine Figur schwebte naher und naher zur Tor von Elysium.

Es wahr nicht derjenige für den Beckendorf gehofft hatte, aber trotzdem kannte er die Person.

"Hey Junge," grüßte ihm Michael Yew.

Beckendorf fragte ihm wie es ging oben in die Welt der lebende.

"Die Kämpfe haben begonnen," zustimmte Er. "Wir schickten eine Hütte zu jeden Tunnel und Brücke um sie zu wachen. Und Kronos _musste_bloß durch unsere kommen. Ich hoffe das Percy bald sein Hintern zurück zuTartarus schickt. Und Silena, sie lebt noch. Jedenfalls, als ich sie letzt gesehen habe. Sie vermisst dich - dass kann man deutlich sehen. Ich habe Mitleid mit ihr.

Und so wartete Beckendorf immer noch. Er sprach meinschmal mit Michael.

Aber endlich, _endlich _kam sie.

Er wartete erwartungsvoll bei dem Tor. Er konnte sie kommen sehen. Sie sah genau so wunderschon im Tod als im Leben. Vielleicht auch mehr schöner jetzt.

Sie betrat das Tor und guckte sich um.

"Charlie!" Sie lief zu ihm und gab ihm ein Angriff-Umarmung.

Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

"Ich habe dich vermisst," Murmelte sie.

"Ich auch. Ich habe für dich hier gewartet. Ich wusste das du kommen wurdest."

Sie sog sich zurück und senkte den Blick. "Charlie - Ich - Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin daran schuld das du gestorben hast."

"Nein, Silena, sage das nicht. Wie kann das seien?"

"Ich war der Verräter. Der Verräter von Kronos. Es tut mir sooo Leid, Charlie." Eine Trane lief an ihre Wange herrunter.

Beckendorf küsste ihre Stirn.

"Silena, das spielt keine Rolle. Nicht mehr. Du bist hier, und das bedeutet das du ein Held gestorben hast. Du _bist_ ein Held. Das warst du immer. Ich liebe dich."

"Danke Charlie. Ich liebe dich auch. Viel mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Sie schniefte und gab ihn ein wässeriges Lächeln. "Jetzt komm, ich mochte endlich Elysium sehen.

"Was immer du sagst, Prinzessin. Aber, weist du, wir haben immer"

"Immer und immer und immer."

Sie nahm seine Hand und sie rannten den Hügel hinunter zu den glitzernden Paradies von Elysium.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all, I'm back. First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating in forever. I got back from vacation (in Europe) at the end of July, then I started typing this. And, I had the idea to translate all my chapters into German for my friend. (You know who you are). That's why it took so long to post this. And I know the German isn't so good, since I'm not that great at it. I have no way to edit it either. Thanks no-percabeth-is-no-life for reviewing! So, from now on, I will post sooner, at least once a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**We Go Shopping For Humiliation**

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I walked (or in Grover's case, trotted) into Wal-Mart.

"I'll check out the enchiladas in the frozen food section," Grover said as he trotted away.

Thalia went to check out Green Day's latest hit at the iTunes station.

Annabeth and I went to the home & living department and sat on a bed together. I talked to Annabeth about her architecture plans while she hit me with a pink pillow.

Just as Annabeth and I were going towards the rendezvous point, Nico stepped out from behind a sales rack. His face was sweaty from running.

"Hey, Percy, I just had a terrific idea! We should do that list of stupid things to do in Wal-Mart!"

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" I asked.

"I was reading a telkhine's messages on his account after I killed him," Nico explained.

We took Nico to the rendezvous point.

When we arrived, we found Thalia crushed under Grover on the floor. Grover was snoring and using a frozen enchilada as a pillow. Thalia had grabbed the nearest Popsicle and was hitting Grover over the head with it.

Nico ripped the frozen enchilada from Grover and slapped him across the face with it to wake him up.

Grover shot straight up, allowing Thalia to roll free. After we were sure that Grover would stay awake, we explained the plan to him while we ate the Popsicle.

Thalia grinned. "Does this mean we won't get caught? Then I'm in."

Everyone loved the idea except Annabeth. "It seems so stupid to do this!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "We don't get a lot of these opportunities to pull pranks, though, do we?"

"No," she agreed. "We certainly don't."

"Okay," Nico said, "Let's get started!"

I dashed through the aisles while whistling the theme song for "Mission Impossible," until I got to the pillow pets. I grabbed an armload of them and spread them out in dog beds across the floor. Next, I set a wet floor sign on a carpeted area.

I met Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Grover at the frozen food aisle. They recounted their adventures to the group.

Nico had tried to put a bag of M&Ms on layaway at the service desk. Sadly, the employee on duty did not comply with his wishes.

Thalia had gone into a changing stall and filled the cubicle to the top with clothes, walked out and yelled, "There's no toilet paper in there!" at the nearest employee's face.

Annabeth had let all of the bouncy balls loose in children's toy aisle.

Last but not least, Grover had made a trail of enchiladas to the registers.

We sniggered and snorted about our adventures together while passerby stared.

"I had fun doing stupid things," I said.

Annabeth smiled, put her arms around me and kissed me.

"Um... I need to go now, but I'll see you soon." Nico said and disappeared into a shadow.

"PDA, you guys!" Thalia exclaimed.

Grover coughed up an enchilada.

"Well," I said, "That was really fun."

"Yeah," Thalia agreed. She high-fived each of us and left.

"Bye for now, Perrrcy. Have fun!" Grover bleated. He trotted out the doors.

A few minutes later, Annabeth and I walked out into the afternoon sun.

"Well, got any other things to do, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Hang out with you."

She laughed, kissed me again but she laced her fingers through mine and we walked towards the park together.

* * *

**Kapitel Zwölf**

**Wir gehen Einkaufen für Erniedrigung**

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover und ich gingen (oder in Grovers fall, trabten) zu Wal-Mart.

"Ich geh mal die enchiladas in der Tiefkühlkost ecke angucken, " sagte Grover als er weg trabte.

Thalia ging um Green Days neusten Hit an der iTunes-Station auschecken.

Annabeth und ich gingen in der von Abteilung Heim & Wohnung und saßen auf einem Bett zusammen. Ich sprach mit Annabeth über ihre Architektur-Pläne, während sie mich mit einem rosa Kissen schlag.

Gerade als Annabeth und ich in Richtung Treffpunkt gingen, trat Nico aus von hinter einem Vertrieb Rack. Sein Gesicht war verschwitzt vom laufen.

"Hey, Percy, ich hatte gerade eine tolle Idee! Wir sollten diese Liste von dumme Dinge zu tun in Wal-Mart tun!"

"Woher hast du diese verrückte Idee?" fragte ich.

"Ich las ein Telkhines Nachrichten auf seinem Konto nachdem ich ihn getötet habe," erklärte Nico.

Wir nahmen Nico mit zu den Treffpunkt.

Als wir ankamen, fanden wir, dass Thalia unter Grover auf dem Boden geklemmt war. Grover schnarchte und benutzte eine Enchilada als Kopfkissen. Thalia hatte die nächste Popsicle gepackte und haute Grover über den Kopf damit.

Nico riss die gefrorene Enchilada von Grover und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, um ihn aufzuwecken.

Grover Schuss nach oben, so dass Thalia frei rollen konnte. Nachdem wir sicher waren, dass Grover wach bleiben würde, erklärt wir ihm den Plan, während wir das Popsicle aßen.

Thalia grinste. "Bedeutet das auch, das wir erwischt werden nicht? Dann bin ich drin."

Alle liebte die Idee außer Annabeth. "Es scheint so dumm sien, dies zu tun!" rief sie.

Ich lächelte sie an. " Wir bekomme nicht viele dieser Möglichkeiten um Streiche zu spielen, oder?"

"Nein," stimmte sie. "Die bekommen wir nicht."

"Okay", sagte Nico, "Fangen!"

Ich raste durch die Gänge, während den Titelsong für "Mission Impossible" pfiff, bis ich zu die Pillow Pets kam. Ich packte ein Armvoll von ihnen und verteilt sie als Hundebetten über den Boden. Als nächstes legte ich ein nassen Fußbodens Zeichen auf einem Teppichboden.

Ich traf Nico, Thalia, Annabeth und Grover in den Tiefkühlkost-Gang. Sie erzählte ihre Abenteuer zu der Gruppe.

Nico hatte versucht, eine Tüte M&Ms auf Layaway zu tun an das Servicedesk. Leider, erfüllte der Mitarbeiter im Dienst seine Wünsche nicht.

Thalia hatte in einem Umkleideraum gegangen und der Kabine nach oben mit Kleidung gefüllt, hinaus gegangen und schrie, "Es gibt kein Toilettenpapier da drin!" in das Gesicht der nächsten Mitarbeiters.

Annabeth hatte alle die Sprungbälle in den Kinder Spielzeug-Gang losgelassen.

Nicht zuletzt, hat Grover eine Spur von Enchiladas zu der Kasse gelegt.

Wir kicherten und schnaubten über unsere Abenteuer zusammen, während Passanten starrte.

"Ich hatte Spaß, dumme Dinge zu machen," sagte ich.

Annabeth lächelte, legte ihre Arme um mich und küßte mich.

"Um... Ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich werde euch bald sehen." sagte Nico und verschwand in einem Schatten.

"PDA, ihr zwei!" rief Thalia .

Grover hustete und spuckte eine Enchilada aus.

"Ja," sagte ich, "Das machte viel Spaß."

"Ja," zustimmte Thalia. Sie high-fived jeder von uns und verschwand.

"Tschüs Perrrcy, viel Spaß!" blökte Grover. Er trabte and die Türen heraus.

Wenige Minuten später, ging Annabeth und ich raus in die Nachmittagssonne.

"Nun, hast du etwas anderes zu tun, Algen Gehirn?" fragte sie.

"Ja," sagte ich. "Mit dir Zeit zu verbringen."

Sie lachte, küsste mich wieder aber wob ihre Finger durch meine und wir gingen hinaus zum Park zusammen.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody. I hope you liked the chapter! My brother wrote this one, and he's very proud of it, so please review and tell him what you think! Thank you no-percabeth-is-no-life, Lufthein17 and cdong15 for reviewing the last chapter! Adios ~DaughterOfNike16**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Never Underestimate an Angry Gardner**

Katie Gardner loved her flowers. All those bright colored, cheerful heads were her pride and joy. Like every child of Demeter, she had a window box filled with her favorite flowers. Katie's favorites were geraniums, tulips, sunflowers, pansies, crocuses, lavender and daisies. Of course, she loved many other types of flowers (she'd never found one she didn't like), but these seven types were her absolute favorites, the only ones allowed to thrive in Katie's Cabin Four window box. The window boxes and the garden encircling Cabin Four were perfect, never a plant out of place. That is, perfect until one day in late July.

Katie woke up early feeling quite refreshed. She'd gotten a good night's sleep, counting out when she'd woken up at midnight to scrabbling noises outside the cabin. Of course, it'd been pitch black outside, so she just went back to sleep.

Just like every morning; Katie dressed, woke her siblings, and tended to her babies. (Also known as her flowers.) As she opened the window to water, she noticed everything looked normal. Almost. Something was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was that unnaturally shiny red tulip in a corner of the box.

Wait. Unnaturally shiny… Katie frowned and leaned closer to inspect the plant. No tulip ever looked so shiny she could use it for a mirror. She wrapped her fingers around the stem.

That was no tulip. At least not a real one. Katie gave it a firm tug, and it popped out of the soil.

"Ah ha!" she cried. Someone had planted a wooden tulip in the midst of her real ones! She narrowed her eyes.

_No one messes with my garden_, she thought. Several minutes later; a small pile of fake daisies, geraniums, sunflowers and pansies lay next to Katie on the windowsill.

She turned to her cabin mates and asked, "Hey guys, does anyone _possibly_ know why seven fake flowers appeared in my flowerbox this morning?"

Everyone shook their heads. They all loved plants as much as Katie and none of them would ever do such a thing.

Demetria raised her hand. "Um, Katie? I heard some weird scrabbling noises outside the cabin last night. Maybe it's connected."

"Pranking mice maybe," someone giggled.

Katie raised an eyebrow. Pranking, hmmm…. "I'll be right back," she announced and marched out of the cabin.

At first glance, the flower beds looked perfectly fine. At second glance, they didn't.

Sparkling party pinwheels spun every few feet. Tiny American flags were planted in the center of every bush. As Katie walked between the plants for closer inspection, she was slowly growing angry.

Silver party streamers had been woven between the branches of the sunflowers. Plastic garden gnomes (which Katie _detested_) reclined under the yarrow. Bright fillable Easter eggs were scattered all over. Plush Beanie Baby bunnies, frogs and dragonflies sat half-feet apart throughout the whole bed. (Who knew Beanie Babies even came as dragonflies?)

Katie's anger level skyrocketed. "TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Her siblings raced out of the cabin, only to notice the glitter and the Beanie Babies.

"Oh no! The flowers!" cried Holly.

"Dude! Whoever did this will pay for messing with my morning glories!" yelled Michael.

"No! Not the Dianthus!" screeched Heather.

Sammi ran frantically through the rows, trying to remove the offending objects as fast as possible.

"The Stoll brothers. I bet five thousand drachmas they're behind this!" Katie growled.

"Come on! We have revenge to seek!" hollered Josh. All the Demeter kids voiced their agreement and they stampeded back to their cabin for their weapons.

Minutes later, they marched down the central green straight for Cabin Eleven, glaring daggers at anyone who dared to get in their way. Other campers began forming a crowd, following at a distance. After all, it wasn't every day you get to see the Demeter kids looking this angry.

Katie stomped up the steps of the Hermes cabin and swung open the door. Quite a few very surprised looking Hermes kids gaped at her.

That is, all but the two head counselors, who were trying to suppress grins. Katie stuck the tip of her sword under Travis's chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Do you have _anything_ to say for yourselves?" she demanded.

"About what?" drawled Connor.

Josh raised his sword. "Care to have me improve your memory?"

Connor's eyes widened. "Yes, uh, I mean no."

The rest of the Demeter kids built themselves up in a line behind their two siblings, weapons raised.

Travis swallowed. "Okay, uh… what would you like from us?"

"Clean up the offensive items in the garden!" yelled Sammi.

"O-kay," Travis stood, and his brother followed his lead.

"Never, EVER put inorganic materials in my garden!" snarled Katie. "Or you will face the consequences!" Both Stoll brothers paled. They hadn't expected Katie and her siblings to get _this_ angry!

The Demeter kids forced the Stoll brothers to clean up every single streamer, Beanie Baby, pinwheel, flag, Easter egg and garden gnome that they'd planted.

"That's all?" Travis whispered to his brother once they had finished and were out of earshot of the Demeter kids.

"I guess," Connor shrugged.

The two pranksters were convinced that they'd gotten off easy, and didn't think about the incident again until the next morning when they and every one of their siblings woke to find themselves duct taped mummy style to their beds. The Demeter kids had taken care to tape everyone's mouth and every door and window so no one could yell for help.

It was quite a few hours later that morning - actually - it was after lunchtime when someone realized that the entire Hermes cabin was missing.

* * *

**Kapitel Dreizehn**

**Untersch****ä****tze Nie einen B****ö****sen G****ä****rtner**

Katie Gardner liebt ihre Blumen. Alle diese hell farbig, fröhlich Köpfe waren ihr stolz und Freude. Wie jedes Kind von Demeter hatte sie einen Blumenkasten mit ihr Lieblings Blumen gefüllt. Katie Favoriten waren Geranien, Tulpen, Sonnenblumen, Stiefmütterchen, Krokus, Lavendel und Gänseblümchen. Natürlich liebte sie viele andere Arten von Blumen (sie hatte nie eine Arte gefunden, die sie nicht mochte) aber diese sieben Arten waren ihre absoluten Favoriten, die einzigen die erlaubt waren in Katies Kabine Vier Fensterbox zu wachsen. Die Balkonkästen und der Garten der die Kabine Umschloss waren perfekt, nie eine Pflanze aus dem Platz. Das heißt, perfekt bis eines Tages am Ende Juli.

Katie wachte früh und fühlte sich ganz erfrischt. Sie hatte einen guten Schlaf gekriegt, außer als sie um Mitternacht geweckt war von Geräusche drausen. Natürlich, war es stockdunkel draußen, also ist sie nur zurück ins Bett gegangen.

Wie jeden Morgen; Katie zog sich an, weckte ihre Geschwister und sah zu ihre Babys. (Auch bekannt als ihr Blumen). Als sie das Fenster zum Wassern öffnet, bemerkte sie, dass alles normal ausgesehen. Fast. Etwas war falsch, aber sie konnte es nicht ganz bemerken. Vielleicht war es diese unnatürliche glänzende rote Tulpe in einer Ecke des Kasten.

Warte. Unnatürlich glänzende... Katie runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich näher, um die Blume zu prüfen. Keine Tulpe glänzde so das sie es einen Spiegel verwenden. Sie wickelte ihre Finger um den Stiel.

Das war keine Tulpe. Zumindestens keine echte. Katie gab es einen festen Ruck, und es schoß aus dem Boden.

"Ah ha!" rief sie. Jemand hatte eine Holz Tulpe inmitten ihrer echte Blumen gepflanzt! Sie verengte ihre Augen.

_Niemand unordned meinem Blumen_, dachte sie. Einige Minuten später lag ein kleiner Haufen von gefälschten Gänseblümchen, Geranien, Sonnenblumen und Stiefmütterchen neben Katie auf der Fensterbank.

Sie wandte sich an ihre Geschwister in der Kabine und fragte: "Hey Leute, weiß jemand vielleicht warum sieben Kunstblumen in meiner Balkonkästen heute Morgen erschien?"

Alle schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie liebten alle Pflanzen genau wie Katie und keiner von ihnen würde jemals so etwas tun.

Demetria hob ihre Hand. "Äh, Katie? Letzte Nacht hörte ich einige seltsame Geräusche außerhalb der Kabine. Vielleicht ist es verbunden."

"Streichende Mäuse vielleicht," kicherte jemand.

Katie hob eine Augenbraue. Streichende, hmmm... "Ich werde gleich zuruck sein," sagte sie und marschierten aus der Kabine.

Auf den ersten Blick sah die Beete völlig in Ordnung. Auf den zweiten Blick nicht.

Funkelnde Party Windräder dreten sich alle paar Fuße. Kleine amerikanische Flaggen wurden in der Mitte von jedem Bush gepflanzt. Als Katie zwischen den Pflanzen für näherer Betrachtung ging, wurde sie langsam wütend.

Silberne Party Streamer waren zwischen den Zweigen den Sonnenblumen gewebt. Kunststoff Gartenzwerge (die Katie _verabscheute_) lagen unter den Schafgarbe. Helle ausfüllbare Ostereier waren überall verstreut. Plüsche Beanie Baby Hasen, Frösche und Libellen saß halbe-Fuße auseinander durch das ganze Bett. (Wer wusste das Beanie Babies sogar als Libellen kam?)

Katies Zorn schoss in die Hohe. "TRAVIS UND CONNOR STOLL!" "ICH WERDE EUCH FÜR DAS ZURUCK KRIEGEN!"

Ihre Geschwister rannten aus der Kabine, und sahen das Glizter und die Beanie Babies.

„Oh nein! Die Blumen!" rief Holly.

"Junge! Werimmer mit meine Winden verwirrt hat wird dafür zahlen!" brüllte Michael.

"Nein! Nicht die Dianthus!"schrie Heather.

Sammi lief hektisch durch die Zeilen und versuchte, die fehlerhaften Objekten so schnell wie möglich zu entfernen.

"Die Stoll-Brüder. Ich wette fünf tausend Drachmen sind sie dahinter! " kurrte Katie.

"Komm schon! Wir haben Rache zu suchen!" rief Josh. Alle Demeter Kinder riefen ihre Zustimmung und rannten zuruck in die Kabine für ihre Waffen.

Minuten später marschierten sie hinunter die zentrale grüne gerade zu Kabine Elf und funkelten Degen an jeden der es wagtein ihren Weg zu gehen. Andere Camper begannen sich zu eine Menschenmenge zubilden. Schließlich war es nicht jeden Tag das die Demeter-Kinder so wütend aussahen.

Katie stapfte die Stufen hoch an der Hermes-Kabine und schwang die Tür auf. Einige sehr überraschte Hermes Kinder starrten sie an.

Das heißt, alle bis auf die zwei Senior-Berater die versuchten einen grinsen zuunterdrücken. Katie stecken die Spitze von ihr Schwert unter Traviss Kinn damit er sie anzhauen musste.

"Haben Sie etwas für sich selbst zu sagen?" forderte sie.

"Über, was?" näselte Connor.

Josh hob sein Schwert. "Zoll ich dein Gedächtnis verbessern?"

Connors Augen vergrößerten. "Ja, äh, ich meine Nein."

Der Rest der Demeter Kinder bauten sich in einer Linie hinter ihre zwei Geschwister auf, Waffen ausgelöst.

Travis schlukte. "Okay, äh... Was willst du von uns?"

"Mach die offensive Dinge im Garten weg!" schrie Sammi.

"O-kay," Travis Stand, und sein Bruder folgte seinem Beispiel.

"Nie und nimmer tu anorganische Materialien in meinem Garten!" rief Katie. "Oder werdete ihr die Konsequenzen kriegen!" Beide Stoll Brüder verblassten. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Katie und ihre Geschwister so wütend werden!

Die Demeter Kinder zwungen die Stoll Brüder dazu um jeden Streamer, Beanie Baby, Windrad, Flagge, Osterei un Gartenzwerg aufzuheben den sie in den Garten gesteckt haben.

„Das ist alles?" flüsterte Travis zu seinem Bruder als sie fertig und auser Hörweite der Demeter Kinder waren.

„Glaub ich," Connor zuckte die Schultern.

Die zwei Schelme waren überzeugt, dass sie leicht weggekommen hatten und dachten über den Vorfall nicht wieder bis am nächste Morgen, wenn sie und alle ihrer Geschwister aufwachten um sich Mumie Art in ihren Betten geklebt fanden. Die Demeter-Kinder hatte daran gedacht alle den Mund zu binden un alle Fenster und Türen zu klebten damit keiner für Hilfe schreien konnte.

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden bis jemand merkte das die ganze Hermes Kabine fehlte.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody! Does anyone even read this? Hope you like the chapter! Thank you Luthien17 and cdong15 for reviewing. And to answer your question: I write the chapters in German because I have a German friend that's reading this. I hope that clears that up! And: Happy Birthday Percy! I made blue Jello in honor of his birthday! Who saw the picture of Coach Hedge? I find it's hilarious. Bye! ~DaughterOfNike16**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Camp Half-Blood: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Lou Ellen had had a hard time during her first few days at Camp. Although they wouldn't say it to her face; quite a few of the other campers – especially the ones who'd fought in the Titan War – didn't quite trust her, since it was common knowledge that her mother Hecate had fought against Olympus in the war. Lou Ellen had tried to be as open and friendly as possible, but it was hard when people stared at her strangely and whispered behind her back. She tried to be a good leader, since she was the senior counselor for Hecate's cabin. Her mom hadn't contacted her at all yet, except to claim her soon after Lou Ellen had arrived at Camp.

She'd made a few friends: Miranda, daughter of Demeter and Avylyn, daughter of Aphrodite. Avylyn had introduced both girls to the wonders of rainbow hair streaks. Miranda didn't take to it. Lou Ellen loved them. Though, she had to admit, the first time she looked in the mirror and saw her hair streaked with orange, black and purple, she hadn't recognized herself. It did help to keep up the image of the mysterious daughter of Hecate.

And contrary to popular belief, Lou Ellen was _not_ related to any of the Harry Potter characters. Yes, she'd read all seven of those books, just like every other kid. Sadly, some people (including Drew) just wouldn't let it go. It didn't help that the not-so-nice daughter of Aphrodite caught her reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets one morning.

That's when the teasing started. "Are you sure you didn't get lost on your way to Hogwarts?" She heard that one most often.

"Is Harry Potter your brother?" and "Where's your magic wand?" were some of the stupider ones people said to her.

Frankly, it got quite annoying. So one day during free time, she complained to her friends. Miranda was sympathetic. "That's so mean of them."

Avylyn was deep in thought. After a few minutes, she jumped up and yelled, "I know!" Lou Ellen and Miranda stared at her. Avylyn grinned. "We can fight them back with their own weapons!" She outlined the plan. "Did you know that Drew is deathly afraid of the Harry Potter series? I found that in her diary. I think she secretly has nightmares of Harry or Ron using some curse on her when she's not paying attention. That's why she teases you all the time, even though it's mean."

The next day, Avylyn snuck herself and her two friends into the Aphrodite cabin, where they dug through piles of clothes to find something specific. Once the girls had what they needed, they ran back to Lou Ellen's cabin. It was still early, maybe six am? Lou Ellen had prepared the potions.

As the three girls slipped into their "borrowed" clothing, Avylyn dropped something pink and shiny on a nearby table. "What's that?" Miranda wanted to know.

The daughter of Aphrodite grinned. "Drew's makeup kit."

Miranda's eyes widened. "It's huge!" Lou Ellen nodded in agreement. How did one person even need that much makeup?

"Oh, she'll get it back," Avylyn assured then as she struggled into a black skirt and white blouse. "Who has the ties?"

"Me," mumbled Miranda. One end of her tie was in her mouth while she tried to tie it correctly.

A minute or so later, they were finished. "Here comes the fun part!" sang Lou Ellen. She handed out the potion.

"Is that an _actual _Polyjuice Potion?" asked Miranda.

"I will never reveal that information," Lou Ellen replied. "And remember, this only works for ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stood in the Hecate cabin, staring at each other. Ron had Drew's makeup kit in one hand.

"Don't worry, my siblings are in on this," said Hermione. "Minus Drew, of course." All three chuckled.

"Lead the way, Lou," said Harry. The trio tromped out of the Hecate Cabin. The other campers were starting to appear from their cabins and head for the dining pavilion. All stopped and stared as Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into their midst.

"What the Hades?" came from most people. As they neared the Aphrodite cabin, Lacy slipped past them. She winked and disappeared into the crowd that had gathered behind them.

As if on cue, the door to Cabin Four flew open and Drew stomped out. "Lacy! I know you did it! Where is my makeup kit?" Several people laughed. Drew came closer. "Lacy, I swear-" she stopped dead in her tracks. A look of horror showed on her face as she noticed the trio – and her makeup kit. She stepped back and blinked rapidly. Her face was quickly paling so she resembled a ghost. She wasn't wearing any makeup either.

"Good morning," Ron greeted her. "Are you Drew Tanaka?" Drew's mouth opened and closed. Someone in the crowd behind them giggled. She looked rather like a fish. "Are you?" Ron asked again.

Drew blinked but managed to squeak, "Yes."

"Wonderful! Is this yours?" He held out the makeup kit. When she didn't answer, he shoved it at her.

Hermione turned. "Come on, Ron, Harry. We need to go. Nice meeting you, Drew." The trio hurried away.

Drew stood there gaping a few seconds longer, and then disappeared back in her cabin. Ron, Hermione and Harry pushed through the crowd, ran to the Hecate cabin and collapsed on Lou Ellen's bed, giggling hysterically.

A minute later, they were back to normal, except for the Hogwarts uniforms. "That was the most fun I've had all summer!" exclaimed Lou Ellen.

Miranda rolled off the bed and thudded to the floor. "Did you see Drew's face?"

Finally, they pulled themselves together and changed back into camp clothes. "We're going to miss breakfast," warned Avylyn, so they ran into the dining pavilion where everyone else was seated already.

All three slipped into their seats moments before Drew walked in. She stalked across the pavilion and plopped down at her table, ignoring everyone's laughter. Sadly, she hadn't figured out who was behind the prank, although everyone else had.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

**Camp Half-Blood: Schule für Hexe- und Zauberei**

Lou Ellen hatte eine schwere Zeit in ihren ersten Tagen im Camp. Obwohl sie es nicht zu ihr Gesicht sagen würde; trauten ein paar von den anderen Camper sie nicht – vor allem diejenigen, die in den Titan-Krieg gekämpft hatten – da es allgemein bekannt war, ihre Mutter Hecatehat gegen Olympus im Krieg gekämpft. Lou Ellen hatte versucht, so offen und freundlich wie möglich zu sein, aber es war schwer wenn Leute sie seltsam anstarrten und hinter ihrem Rücken flüsterten. Sie versuchte, ein guter Führer zu sein, da sie der Älterer Berater für die Hecate Hütte war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr überhaupt nicht kontaktiert, außer zu beweisen das Lou Ellen ihre Tochter war, kurz nachdem sie im Camp angekommen war.

Sie hatte ein paar Freundinnen gemacht: Miranda, Tochter von Demeter und Avylyn, Tochter von Aphrodite. Avylyn hatte beide Mädchen von den Wundern von Regenbogen Haar Streifen gezeigt. Sie gevielen Miranda nicht. Lou Ellen liebte sie. Obwohl, sie musste zugeben, asl sie das erste Mal ins Spiegel sah und ihre Orange, schwarz und violett gestreift Haare gesehen hat, hat sie sich selbst nicht erkannte. Aber es half um ihren Eindruck von der geheimnisvolle Tochter der Hecate aufzuhalten.

Und gegen der meisten Meinungen, war Lou Ellen _nicht_ verwandt mit einer den Harry Potter Charaktarn. Ja, sie hatte alle sieben Bücher gelesen wie alle andere Kinder. Leider wollten einige Leute (am meistens Drew) es nicht los lassen. Es half nicht dass die nicht-so-nette Tochter von Aphrodite sie sah wärend sie Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens eines Morgens lesen sah.

Das ist wenn die Zankerrei began. "Bist du sicher, dass du dicht nicht auf dem Weg zu Hogwarts verlaufen hast?" hörte sie von meisten Leuten.

"Ist Harry Potter dein Bruder?" und "Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" waren einige der dummeren Sätze, die Leute zu ihr sagten.

Ehrlich gesagt, machte es sie ärgerlich. Also beklagte sie sich eines Tages warend Freizeit zu ihren Freundinnen. Miranda war sympathisch. "Das ist so gemein von ihnen."

Avylyn war tief in Gedanken. Nach ein paar Minuten sprang sie auf und schrie, "Ich weiß!" Lou Ellen und Miranda starrte sie. Avylyn grinste. "Wir können sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen!" Sie beiteilte ihnen den Plan. "Wusstet ihr, dass Drew einen furchtbaren Angst von der Harry-Potter-Serie hat? Ich fand das in ihrem Tagebuch. Ich denke, dass sie heimlich Alpträume hat in denen Harry oder Ron einen Fluch auf sie setzt wenn sie nicht aufpasst. Dieswegen neckt sie dich ständig, aber das ist immer noch gemein."

Am nächsten Tag schlich Avylyn sich und ihre zwei Freundinnen in die Aphrodite-Hütte, wo sie durch einen Berg von Kleidung grabten um etwas bestimmtes zu finden. Sobald die Mädchen hatten was sie brauchten, liefen sie zurück zu Lou Ellens Hütte. Es war noch früh, vielleicht sechs Uhr? Lou Ellen hatte die Tränke vorbereitet.

Als die drei Mädchen in ihre "ausgeliehene" Kleidung rutschten, lies Avylyn etwas Rosa und glänzend auf einen Tisch fallen. "Was ist das?" Wollte Miranda wissen.

Die Tochter der Aphrodite grinste. "Drews Make-up Kit."

Mirandas Augen wurden groß. "Es ist riesig!" Lou Ellen nickte zustimment. Warum brauchte eine Person so viel Make-up?

"Oh, sie wird es wieder bekommen," versichert Avylyn als sie in einen schwarzen Rock und weißer Bluse rutschte. "Wer hat die Krawatten?"

"Ich," murmelte Miranda. Ein Ende ihre Krawatte war in ihren Mund während sie versucht es richtig zu binden.

Eine Minute oder so später waren sie fertig. "Hier kommt der lustige Teil!" sang Lou Ellen. Sie verteilt den Trank.

"Ist das eine _tatsächliche _Polyjuice Potion?" fragte Miranda.

"Ich werde nie diese Information raus geben," antwortete Lou Ellen. "Und denk daran, das dies funktioniert für nur zwanzig Minuten."

Zehn Minuten später, standen Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley in der Hecate Kabine und starrten einander an. Ron hatte Drews Make-up Kit in einer Hand.

"Macht Euch keine Sorgen, meine Geschwister wissen davon," sagte Hermione. "Minus Drew, natürlich." Alle drei lachten.

"Dan führ mal, Lou," sagte Harry. Das Trio trabte aus der Hecate Kabine. Die anderen Camper begannen aufzustehen, kamen aus ihren Kabinen und gingen zum Frühstück. Alle stoppten und starrten, als Ron, Hermione und Harry in ihrer Mitte gingen.

"Was in Hades?" kam von den meisten Campern. Als sie die Aphrodite-Kabine näherte, rutschte Lacy an ihnen vorbei. Sie zwinkerten ihnen zu und verschwand in der Menge die hinter ihnen gesammelt hatte.

Als ob auf ein Stichwort, flog die Tür zur Kabine Vier auf und Drew stapfte heraus. "Lacy! Ich weiß, dass du es getan hast! Wo ist mein Make-up Kit?" Mehrere Leute lachten. Drew kam näher. "Lacy, ich schwöre-" Sie bremste schnell. Ein Blick von Grauens zeigte auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das Trio – und ihr Make-up-Kit bemerkte. Sie trat zurück und blinzelte schnell. Ihr Gesicht wurde scnell blasser, so dass sie ein Gespenst ähnelte. Sie trag auch kein Make-up.

"Guten Morgen," grüßte Ron sie. "Bist du Drew Tanaka?" Drews Mund öffnet und schloss sich. Jemand in der Menge hinter ihnen kicherte. Sie sah eher aus wie ein Fisch. "Bist du?" fragte Ron wieder.

Drew blinzelte aber quietschte "Ja."

"Wunderbar! Ist das deins?" Er hielt das Make-up-Kit aus. Als sie nicht antwortet, schob er es auf sie.

Hermione drehte um. "Komm schon, Ron, Harry. Wir müssen gehen. Schön dich kennenzulernen, Drew." Das Trio eilte weg.

Drew stand da ein paar Sekunden länger, ihr Mund weit aufgesperrt, dann verschwand wieder in ihre Kabine. Ron, Hermione und Harry schoben sich durch die Menge und rannten zu der Hecate-Kabine, wo sie sich kichernd auf Lou Ellens Bett fallen liesen.

Eine Minute später waren sie wieder normal, außer den Hogwarts-Uniformen. "Das war den meisten Spaß das ich den ganzen Sommer hatte!" rief Lou Ellen.

Miranda rollte aus dem Bett und viel auf den Boden. "Hast du Drews Gesicht gesehen?"

Schließlich rissen sie sich zusammen und sogen ihre Camp Kleidung wieder an. "Wir werden Frühstück verpassen," warnte Avylyn, und sie liefen in den Speisesaal wo alle anderen bereits saßen.

Alle drei rutschten in ihren Sitzen kurz bevor Drew rein kam. Sie stolzierte durch der Pavilion und lies sich an ihrem Tisch neider fallen und ignorierte das Lachen. Leider hatte sie nicht herausgefunden, wer hinter den Streich war, obwohl alle anderen es bereits wussten.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! Three feels like a lot to me. So thanks coralie14, AnnyJackson19, and trustingHim17 for reviewing! You guys just made my day! And yes, it was Percabeth's aniversary on August 18, I just forgot! Bye ~DaughterOfNike16**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Why I Would Become a Hunter of Artemis**

Hello, everybody. It's Alyssa here. Alyssa Smith, you know, demigoddess… Anyway, someone asked me once why I'd like to become a Hunter of Artemis. Well, I thought about it, and I'm going to share my reasons with whoever cares to listen. Oh, and my friend Diana wants to do commentary.

My first and foremost reason is that boys are stupid. Diana says not all of them are. I disagree, and I've got the keyboard here, so haha. _Anyway,_ no one, at least not me, needs them. Diana says that's an opinion, not a fact. I strongly disagree.

Yes, I have two male friends. In case you were wondering, their names are Danny and Adrian. No, that is not why I changed my mind. (I didn't change my mind – _Diana_). Because I am friends with those boys, I know firsthand why I'd join the Hunters.

They are immature. Especially Adrian. Yes, Diana, he is immature. I don't know what you see in him. (She just told me to be quiet). They goof off everywhere, pull pranks on people, can't focus and don't grow up until they're 30.

Why should I wait that long?

Well, guess what: I won't. 30 years is a long time to wait for the "love of your life" to mature. (Note sarcasm.) I have _way _better things to be doing with my time. But, of course, as Diana is pointing out here, it'd be less time, since you probably won't meet that person until you are 20, or so. That is true.

But you get my point.

And if, instead of waiting, you could be travelling cross-country with Artemis and her Hunters, hunting monsters and generally having a good time. You make lots of new friends, learn how to survive in the wilderness and get in the absolute best shape of your life. If you've ever tried to race the one of the Hunters, you know what I mean.

And for that, all you have to give up is the company of men forever?

Totally worth it, though Diana told me the immortality does not extend to breaking your oath or getting slain in battle. I _know _that.

So, to sum it up, I'd join the Hunters because Artemis, the Hunters and immortality; that's so much better that the company of men. I'm confident that Thalia, Zoë, Phoebe and any of the other Hunters would agree with me. The benefits outweigh the risks… Just thinking about it, there are no risks. And, Diana's last comment is that I should become the publicity manager for the Hunters. I just might do that.

Wouldn't you agree with me?

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

**Warum Ich eine Jägerin von Artemis Bekommen Möchte**

Hallo, alle. Es ist Alyssa hier. Alyssa Smith, wiest du, Halbgöttin... Ach was, jemand hat mich einmal gefragt warum ich eine Jägerin von Artemis werden möchte. Ich dachte darüber nach, und ich werde meine Gründe teilen mit werimmer zuhören möchte. Ach ja, und meine Freundin Diana will Kommentare machen.

Meine erste und wichtigste Grund ist dass Jungen dumm sind. Diana sagt dass nicht alle von ihnen dumm sind. Ich bin nicht einverstanden, und ich habe die Tastatur hier, also Haha. _Wie auch immer,_ niemand, zumindest nicht mich, braucht sie. Diana sagt, dass das eine Meinung, keine Tatsache ist. Ich glaub nicht.

Ja, ich habe zwei Freunde. Falls einer sich wundert, ihre Namen sind Danny und Adrian. Nein, das ist nicht, warum ich meine Meinung geändert habe. (Ich habe nicht meine Meinung geändert– _Diana_). Weil ich mit den Jungs befreundet bin, weiß ich genau, warum ich mit den Jägerinnen teilnehmen würde.

Sie sind unreif. Vor allem Adrian. Ja, Diana, ist er unreif. Ich weiß nicht, was du in ihm siehst. (Sie sagte mir gerade das ich still sein soll). Sie spielen überall rum, spielen Streiche auf alle, können sich nicht konzentrieren und wachsen nicht auf, bis sie 30 sind.

Warum soll ich so lange warten?

Ich werde nicht warten. 30 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit zu warten, bis der "Liebe deines Lebens" aufgewachsen ist. (Sarkastich). Ich habe _viel _bessere dinge die ich mit meiner Zeit tun kan. Natürlich, wie Diana hier hingewiesen hat, würde es weniger Zeit sein, da einer diese Person wahrscheinlich nicht treffen wird, bis man 20 ist, oder so. Das ist wahr.

Aber du weißt was ich meine.

Und wenn, anstatt zu warten, könnte ich mit Artemis und ihre Jägerinnen Monster jagen, quer über das Land reisen und im Allgemeinen eine gute Zeit haben. Man kreigt viele neue Freunde, lehrnt wie man in der Wildnis lebt und so fit wie nie im leben wird.

Wenn du einmal versucht hat, mit den Jägerinnen um die Wette zu laufen, wießt du, was ich meine.

Und alles was man dafür aufgeben muss ist die Gesellschaft von Männern für ewigkeit?

Ganz wertwoll, obwohl Diana mir sagt das die Unsterblichkeit nicht erstreckt wenn mein sein Eid bricht oder wahrend ein Kampf getötet wird. Ich _weiß_ dass.

Also, um es zusammenzufassen, ich würde eine Jägerin werden weil Artemis, die Jäger und Unsterblichkeit so viel besser ist als die Gesellschaft von Männern. Ich glaub dass Thalia, Zoë, Phoebe und alle die anderen Jägerinnen mir zustimmen würden. Die Vorteile überwiegen die Risiken... Gerade da ich nachdenke, gibt es keine Risiken. Und Dianas letzte Kommentar ist, dass ich die Werbung-Manager für die Jäger werden sollte. Vielleicht werde ich das auch tun.

Wirdest du mir nicht zustimmen?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! I know this one's different, I write every random idea that I can think of. And, the two characters are ones that I made up. Also, if anyone can give me an idea to write, I'll gladly take it. It can be just one word, like chapter nine I think, came from my friend telling me 'skydiving.' School has started, so I can only update on weekends again. And, has anyone seen the US Swim Team Call Me Maybe video? I was just watching it again, and I like it a lot. Does anyone besides me think the new character art for the Mark of Athena doesn't really look like them? Thank you soo much for the five reviews on the last chapter! So thanks trustingHim17, AnnyJackson19, a person, cdong15, and Luthien17! I can't believe we're almost at 30 reviews! Bye ~DaughterOfNike16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Frost-coated grass crunched slightly as two teenaged girls climbed up a steep green hill. Except for the crunching sounds under their feet, they made no sound. Halfway up the hill, the lead girl pushed back the hood of her parka, revealing choppy black hair. Moments later, the other girl followed suit and shook out her dark red curls.

"Are we almost there yet?" the red-head asked her companion.

The dark haired girl turned and replied, "Can't you see that we're only halfway up?" She picked up her pace and huffed in exasperation. This had definitely not been her idea to go tracking with the new girl as her partner. The red head's name was Dawn, and after two weeks, Thalia still had no idea why she'd joined the Hunters. Maybe it hadn't been clear that they would be travelling cross country, sleeping in tents and running at least ten miles a day. The new girl, as she soon found out, dragged a can of hairspray everywhere, (even worse, she used the stuff, too), didn't like cold weather and was very superstitious. She didn't understand proper grammar while speaking, either.

While Thalia was zoning out, Dawn's high-pitched shriek split the air. Wincing, Thalia zoned back in in time to see a black cat scurrying past about a yard in front of them. "Help! That was a black cat? What're we do now?!" Dawn gasped dramatically.

Rolling her eyes, Thalia replied exasperatedly, "Dawn, when a black cat crosses your path, it signifies that the animal is going somewhere. Come on." She broke into a run and with Dawn at her heels, she sprinted over the crest of the hill and stepped onto a large, flat rock. Panting, Dawn arrived on top of the rock, too.

That's when the ground literally disappeared. Dawn wasn't the only one screaming this time, as they free-fell through inky blackness.

Thalia wasn't sure how long they fell, but when they hit the ground, she looked up in time to see the opening far above them closing smoothly like the lens of a camera. "Thalia! You're still here? Hey, where're you?" The red-head's voice echoed through the underground chamber.

Thalia moved swiftly toward the sound of her voice and clamped a hand over Dawn's mouth. "If you're in a strange place in the dark," she hissed in her ear, "Never start talking loudly. You just alerted anyone else down here where we are." She waited until Dawn nodded, then removed her hand and started to stand up, but froze when a whirring sound came to her attention.

Seconds later, several spotlights glared to life, momentarily blinding the two girls. Instinctively, Thalia reached for her bow and quiver. They appeared to be in a large chamber, hollowed out like a cave and quite cold. The ceiling seemed to be as high as a high school gymnasium's. Off to Thalia's right, a tunnel that suspiciously resembled that of an airport boarding gate, marched off into the gloom beyond the reach of the spotlights. To the left, in a slightly rounded corner, a bunch of . . . were those bones? Lay piled up. Thalia prayed that those weren't human bones.

"Thalia? What is that?" Dawn's voice came from her right. Thalia followed the other girl's gaze to the center, where a very large lion crouched, staring at them. Hold on, that lion had a human head. . . Which mean it wasn't a lion.

They were looking at a Sphinx.

Thalia's second thought was, "Why does it have red hair?" For once, Dawn appeared to be speechless.

"Welcome, Thalia Grace. And Dawn." The Sphinx smiled at them, which made her look like one of those photos where someone photo-shopped the face to have human teeth.

"Er . . . hi," Was all Thalia could think to say.

"Let's get ready for. . . Answer That Question!" Slightly off cue, tinny clapping noises were emitted from a speaker above their heads. "One of you please take a seat . . . or stand her, as there is no seat!"

Thalia exchanged glances with Dawn, and mouthed, "I'll go. You check out the exit without the Sphinx noticing." Dawn nodded, and legs trembling slightly, Thalia stepped up to the podium that hadn't been there a moment before.

"You get to answer eleven questions correctly. If you succeed, you may go. If not. . . You die!" Cue more tinny clapping.

"Why eleven questions? Why not, say, ten?" Thalia couldn't help asking.

The Sphinx, her eyes narrowed like a cat ready to pounce, growled, "Because I feel like it! Question One! What is the capital of Albania?"

Thalia froze and glanced around the cave. She locked eyes with Dawn, who mouthed, "Tirana," and nodded.

"Um. . . Tirana?"

The Sphinx's face stretched into that weird smile again. "Correct! Question Two! What is the square root of 169?"

Thalia didn't need Dawn to help her out this time. "Thirteen."

"Correct! Question Three! On what continent is Brazil located?"

Thalia snorted, but managed to disguise it as a cough. "South America."

"Correct! Question Four! What am I?"

"A Sphinx," Thalia blurted out automatically.

"Correct! Question Five! What is the capital of Madagascar?" This time, Thalia had to search for Dawn again. She'd moved into the shadows, but there was enough light for Thalia to see as she mouthed, "Antananarivo."

She tried to repeat that. "Antan. . . ana. . .rivo. . .?" It came out as a question.

"Correct! Question Six! What is – Arrgh!" A silver arrow was sprouting from the creature's forehead, dead center between the eyes. As the Sphinx alternately shrieked, growled and pawed at the arrow, Thalia's instincts as a hunter took over. She darted out from behind the podium, quickly glanced around to locate Dawn, found her waiting by the exit, and sprinted towards her. She was almost there when the Sphinx realized they were escaping. The arrow still protruding from her forehead, she pounced – just like a very large, very angry kitty.

Thalia tucked and ninja-rolled out of the creature's clutched into the tunnel, and turned in time to see Dawn hurl something small and shiny at the Sphinx. The red-head turned without waiting to see if it struck. Both girls sprinted full blast down the tunnel. When the light and shrieking behind them faded, they stopped for breath.

"What did you throw at the Sphinx?" Thalia wondered.

"My last can of hairspray," Dawn answered. She made eye contact with Thalia, and Thalia could see nervousness in them. She realized that Dawn was waiting to see if she'd earned the older girl's approval.

"You did great back there," Thalia grinned. "With your awesome Sphinx-fighting skills."

Dawn smiled hesitantly. "Thanks."

Thalia nodded and began walking. Dawn joined her, and after a moment's silence, she said, "Oh, and that hairspray? I don't think I need it anymore.

"Really? That's cool." Thalia found she didn't mind the hairspray as much as before.

As she was turning to ask Dawn how they should get out of here, a different girl's voice sounded from somewhere. "Thalia? Come on, get up." As real as it had seemed, the dream was already fading as light seeped under Thalia's eyelids. She sat up in her sleeping bag and yawned.

"Okay, I'm awake. I just had that dream again. Ever since Dawn and I fell into the Labyrinth last week, I've been dreaming about it every night."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everybody. I apologize for not updating sooner. I was busy with the usual: homework, sports, etc. I didn't have any ideas, either. So, I hope you enjoy this one! I had to write it for English class, the prompt was about going on a hike and falling into a cave. And this is what I came up with. So, enjoy, and if you're wondering, Dawn is an OC. I don't know when I can update again, maybe Thanksgiving or so. ~DaughterOfNike16**


End file.
